Hermione's Mistake
by JB77
Summary: After one of Hermione's potions go wrong, she isn't the same. Was it a mistake, or is there foul play in the works?
1. The mistake

Hermione's Mistake

It all started on a typical day at Hogwarts Academy. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to their least favorite class, Potions. When they arrived, they cringed when they saw their assignment on the board. They were to each make a memory-erasing potion and drink a swig of it in front of the entire class.

"This sucks", Harry proclaimed.

"I'm going to fail", Ron said dejectedly.

"Maybe if you studied like Snape told us to, you wouldn't be in this predicament", Hermione stated.

"Shut up, Hermione", Harry and Ron replied simultaneously.

As the trio took their seats, Harry noticed that Draco was giving their group a snide look. While Harry was setting up his equipment, Snape walked into the room and yelled at the class for not working fast enough.

30 mins. Later

As the class was struggling with the potion, Hermione had finished and was waiting the required 20 minutes for it to turn blue. Hermione was sitting in her seat, studying to past the time. If she had been paying attention to her potion, she would have noticed Draco mix some extra ingredients into it. With everybody struggling with their potion, nobody noticed Draco's mischievous deed.

Hermione took a glance at her potion after the required 20 minutes passed, and chagrined as she realized that the potion was a light purple, instead of blue. She looked around and noticed that with the exception of a select few, most of the other potions in the class were either green, or spewing foul, orange smoke. She tried to lift her spirits by telling herself that it was a very difficult potion, but the fact that a few people had accomplished the goal made her unhappy. Everybody's potions were set up in front of them as Snape walked in to test his pupil's abilities.

In order to properly test the potions, Snape would tell the student a key word. After the student had drunk a swig of the potion, Snape would give them some truth serum, and ask for the password. If the student remembered the password, he/she gets a zero, if he/she doesn't remember it, you get graded based on how much Snape likes you.

As Hermione's turn came, she was slightly relieved to realize that nobody had yet to pass. Snape walked up to her potion, and smiled his crude little smile.

"Well, I guess you're not as perfect as you thought you were, now are you Ms. Granger?", Snape said with a hint of smugness.

"I don't know what I did wrong sir, but the color could be caused by...", Hermione replied before being cut off.

"I care not for your excuses, Ms. Granger. I only care to test your abilities as a potion maker.", Snape replied.

"Your keyword is 'Failure'.", Snape said with a slight smirk..

As Hermione swigged her potion, she felt lightheaded and dizzy, which made her think her potion worked. That thought ended, however, when the effects went away, but the password was still in her mind, as if to remind her of her humiliation.

"Your truth serum, Ms. Granger", Snape said.

She drank the swig of truth potion, and waited for it's effects to take hold. As she waited, she tried to think of what she could have done wrong, but nothing came to mind.

"All right, Ms. Granger, what was the keyword.", Snape asked menacingly.

"Failure.", she instantly blurted out.

She hung her head in shame after realizing what she did.

"Don't worry Hermione," Ron said comfortingly. "It happens to everybody."

"Not to me it doesn't", Hermione stated dejectedly.

"That's a Zero, Ms. Granger. Also, Gryffindor loses 20 points for your overconfidence.", Snape said with a hint of joy.

Hermione walked out the classroom as the period ended, thinking to herself that this day couldn't get any worse. Little did she know, it was about to get a lot worse.


	2. The day gets worse

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll post #3 in a few days..

The Day Gets Worse

Harry and Ron were scared about Hermione. She hated failure with an intensity hundreds of times greater than Ron's hatred of spiders. They found her sulking in the common room in front of the fireplace.

"Cheer up Hermione", Harry said comfortingly. "It's only potions. Nobody will fault you for failing one of Snape's assignments."

"I do all the time", Ron added.

"Not helping" Harry replied, sounding annoyed.

"I know", Hermione interjected. "But I'm not use to failure."

"Hermione", Harry muttered before being cut off.

"I think I'll go take a nap for an hour or two.", Hermione stated, climbing the stairs to the Girls Dormitory.

"I hope she'll be okay", Ron said.

"Me too", added Harry.

1 hour later

Hermione had just woken up from her nap, intending to clear her head. Unfortunately, she noticed that her first thought was of her failure earlier that day. Her thoughts on the issue were diverted when she noticed a warm, wet feeling in the bed. She threw off her blanket, and noticed that for the first time in many years, she had wet the bed.


	3. Strange Behavior

I told you that chapter 3 wouldn't take too long. Expect chapter 4 soon.

Strange Behavior

Hermione stared in shock at her wet patch. Tears were falling from her eyes, and she had no idea what to do. Fortunately, her common sense returned to her, and she did a series of quick spells to clean the wet patch on her pants and the bed. She also got rid of the urine smell in the air. Even though she cleaned her pants and underwear, she still felt it necessary to change into a new outfit. While she was changing, she tried to think of reasons that this could happen to her. The only things that came to mind were disease and stress. Stress was in the forefront of her mind, because of the day's earlier episode. Hermione felt worse than earlier, but tried to forget her troubles as she went to join her friends for her afternoon classes.

"Are you okay, Hermione?", Harry asked as they met in the common room.

"I'm fine", she replied, not too convincingly.

"You don't look fine", Ron added.

"I said I'm fine!", Hermione said, nearly yelling.

Both Harry and Ron knew it was time to shut up. They just looked at each other and walked out the door to their next class. By the time they got to their "History of Magic" class, Hermione seemed fine. In fact, as Harry noticed, she seemed to have a childlike exuberance surrounding her. She was skipping around, and had to be told repeatedly which way the class was. During class, she didn't look like she understood anything that the Professor was telling the class. Her notes were just scribbles, and Harry even caught her sucking her thumb at one point. After class, Hermione had a look of normalcy about her.

"Hermione, are you okay?", Harry said, looking concerned and confused.

"I told you before, I'm fine." Hermione stated, looking annoyed.

"Not about that.", Harry replied. "I meant about what happened on the way to class and during class."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"You were acting like a little kid, Hermione." Harry said. "You skipped around, talked like a child, and even sucked your thumb once!"

"I did no such thing, Harry." Hermione replied. "You must be going bonkers."

"You saw it, didn't you Ron?" Harry asked.

"You should know I don't pay attention in class, Harry", Ron said, "Not even to you and Hermione"

"Come on, guys",Hermione stated, "We better get to class before we're late"

The group left, leaving Harry confused and wanting answers.

"Just what the hell was going on today?", he thought to himself, as he followed his friends to their next class.


	4. It Happens Again

Sorry this chapter took so long. My comp was having a few problems.

**It Happens Again**

The rest of the day went just as any other day would. Hermione was acting perfectly normal, leading Harry to believe that he was just imagining her childish behavior. He put it out of his mind, and started his assignments. A few minutes later, Hermione said good-night and went to bed. She looked nervous as she changed and laid down, afraid of a repeat of the earlier day's problem. She did her best to ignore it, and went to sleep. During her sleep, she had a weird dream. She was in a baby's highchair, being fed by Harry. She tried to say something, but all that came out was baby babble. She started to throw a tantrum to get Harry's attention, but doing so knocked over her baby bottle filled with warm milk, which spilled all over her crotch area.

"Looks like the baby made a little mess," Harry cooed.

Harry then lifted Hermione out of the highchair and laid her down on a plastic changing mat. He then took off her pants and underwear, and grabbed a baby wipe. Even though Hermione wanted to fight what was happening, she found herself unable to move. Harry then wiped her crotch with the baby wipe, and sprinkled some baby powder on her. Hermione knew what was next, but was helpless to fight it. Harry grabbed a large disposable diaper and slid it under Hermione's bare bottom. He then taped up the sides of the diaper and lifted Hermione into the air effortlessly. He put her back into the highchair, and put a pacifier into her mouth. She tried to spit it out, but she found herself unable to do so. While Harry was refilling Hermione's baby bottle, she felt a squishy feeling between her legs. She hit the front of her diaper, and realized it was wet. She had wet without realizing it! She found herself able to cry at that moment, and cry she did.

"Looks like somebody has a wet diaper," Harry cooed, as the dreamworld faded away.

Hermione woke up drenched with sweat and breathing hard. At least she thought she was drenched in sweat. She became aware that she was not wet with sweat when she got a whiff of the air. She could smell urine. Her heart beat faster and she began to sweat profusely as she lifted her covers, hoping she was imagining the smell of urine. Her heart plummeted and her eyes became teary as she saw the big stain on her night clothes and bed. A quick glance around told her she was the last one in the dorm, so she wouldn't have to explain the smell to anyone. She quickly did the same spells she did yesterday to clean her clothes and bed, and also get rid of the urine smell in the air. She was distraught at the circumstances. If she had only wet once, she could pass it off as an accident, but the second time in a row couldn't be an accident. Then she remembered her dream, and how vividly the feeling of her wet diaper felt. Maybe it was just a coincidence after all! The first time was an accident and the second time was caused by her dream. That made the 17 year old witch happy as she changed into her clothes for the day.

Harry and Ron were in the common room, waiting for Hermione so that the three could go and get breakfast. Harry saw Hermione come down the steps with a spring in her step, and worryingly saw that childlike glimpse in her eye again. It wasn't as intense as the day before, but it was still there.

"Finally," Ron said. "We almost missed breakfast because of you!"

"Oh, stow it," Hermione replied. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

"Whatever," Ron stated. "Let's just get some food."

Down at breakfast, Harry noticed Hermione acting kind of childishly. Not as extreme as yesterday, but her table manners seemed to have gone out the window. Despite the plethora of food on her face, her napkin remained untouched. She was drawing a few stares from the people sitting close by, but she didn't seem to care. She continued to scarf down her food, much like giving a sack of ham sandwiches to a hobo. As Harry was watching, he saw the look in her eyes fade, and her face turn red. She quickly swallowed the large chunk of food in her mouth, and wiped her face down with the napkin.

"That was embarrassing." She thought to herself.

"This is going to be another long day" Harry told himself.


	5. The decision

Not much to say, so I'll just get on with the chapter.

**The Decision**

Hermione found herself unable to focus on her classes for most of the day. She was too busy thinking of her recent streak of bed-wetting. She just didn't think that the "coincidence" excuse was valid. She pressed her brain for any other reasons for why she could've started wetting the bed. The only reason she could think of was, once again, stress. She then realized that the only thing stressing her out currently, was the problem she thought could be caused by stress. That really didn't make much sense to the young witch, so she dismissed stress as a cause and was back where she started. In Potions class, she forced herself to forget about her current problems so she could pay more attention and not make any more mistakes like she did yesterday. As she entered the dreary room, she saw Malfoy give her that smug, "I know something you don't know" look. She put that out of her mind and took her seat next to her friends as Snape entered the classroom.

"Will there be anymore mistakes today Ms. Granger?" Snape asked with a look of contempt.

"No, sir" Hermione answered, suppressing her anger.

"Good, good" Snape replied with a feigned look of content.

The class went on as usual, with Hermione making sure that she did everything right. She was relieved to discover that there was no problems with her potion-making. She left the class as normal, albeit with a few more smug glances from Malfoy. She tried to find the meaning in those seemingly evil stares, but the meaning seemed to pass her by. She left the potions class at the end of the period and went to her next class

_A few hours later_

It was once again time for Hermione's "History Of Magic" class. She decided to use the class as a chance to think about her nighttime incidences. When class started, she made it look like she was writing notes, but in reality she was just writing random words and scribbles. The basis of her thought problem was what to do if it happened again that night. After much deliberation, she decided that if it happened again that night, she would go talk with Madam Pomfrey about it. As that decision presented itself, Hermione felt a sense of relief. Following that relief, there was a feeling of warmth, specifically around her crotch, and another feeling that would be classified as wetness. The second that the cogs in her mind put 2 and 2 together, she started to sweat profusely, and her legs began to tremble. She looked down at her crotch and nearly swore out loud when she saw the stain on her pants.

"Crap!" She thought to herself. "I just wet myself in the middle of class! What the hell is happening to me?"

She held back her tears and quietly used an all too familiar spell to clean her clothes. She didn't worry about the one to get rid of the smell of urine, because the satin wasn't there long enough to create an odor. She quickly looked around the room to see if anybody had noticed anything amiss. She didn't anybody that looked like they saw something, and if anybody had, they were hiding it very well. She now knew that she would have to go see Madam Pomfrey later that day to try and figure out what is wrong with her.

"I hope that Madam Pomfrey has something that can get rid of my problem" Hermione thought to herself.

A few minutes later, class ended and the students left the room.

"Hey Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked. "You looked a little nervous back there."

"N-no, I'm f-fine." Hermione stammered.

"You sure?" asked Ron. "You're kinda stammering right now."

"I'm just t-tired, that's all." she mumbled, not too convincingly.

"Okay, as long as you're fine" Harry responded, not believing her for a second.

Hermione just smiled weakly and followed the boys to their next class. She knew that later that evening, she would have to meet Madam Pomfrey to discuss an issue she didn't want anybody but herself to know about. She just sighed inwardly and continued along.


	6. The Solution

Sorry it's been so long. I've been quite busy.

**The Solution**

As much as she was dreading it, Hermione knew that she had to discuss the issue with Madam Pomfrey. She walked up to her office door and knocked. Madam Pomfrey promptly opened the door and saw Hermione standing their, looking embarrassed.

"Can I help you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Er, I have a problem." Hermione stuttered. "Could you help me?"\

"Of course!" Madam Pomfrey answered. "What's the problem?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing." Hermione replied, blushing.

"Oh" Madam Pomfrey replied "Come into my office"

Hermione followed Madam Pomfrey into her office and sat down in the chair that Madam Pomfrey gestured at.

"What's the problem" Madam Pomfrey asked comfortingly.

"Well, lately I've been having a, um, problem with, um, wetting my bed." Hermione said, with a face redder than an apple.

"Oh" Madam Pomfrey replied

"And I just wet myself in class a few hours ago" Hermione added.

"While you were awake?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes" replied Hermione.

"Hmm" Madam Pomfrey said, looking deep in thought. "Please stand over there"

Hermione walked over to where Madam Pomfrey pointed, and waited for further instructions. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and aimed it at Hermione.

"_Malade Revalare_!"

Hermione found herself surrounded by a white aura. After a few seconds the aura turned green and vanished.

"Well, a green aura means you are not sick" Madam Pomfrey stated "This problem must be something else."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Most likely mental" Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Just like I thought" Hermione thought to herself.

"Can you help me?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey replied "I can't tamper with your mind to help you. I guess I have something, but you won't like it."

"If it helps me, I'll take it" Hermione replied.

"Okay" replied Madam Pomfrey "I'll go get it"

As she said that, Madam Pomfrey summoned a ladder. Hermione looked up for the first time and was amazed. The office seemed to extend up forever with shelves of magic and medicinal things. Madam Pomfrey climbed the giant ladder for a while until she was out of sight.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione saw a small black dot grow larger until it was in clear view. Hermione jumped out of the way as the black glass orb shattered on the floor of the office. Not knowing what it was, Hermione did not want to touch it.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey descended the ladder.

"Sorry about that" Madam Pomfrey said as she magically fixed the orb and flew it up to its respective location. "I need to be more careful"

She handed Hermione a package. Hermione took the package and noticed that it felt squishy and crinkly.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"Err, Incontinence briefs, or as you might know them as, diapers" Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione's blushed intensely. "Diapers!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Yes" Madam Pomfrey replied. "I know you don't like them, but it's either diapers or wet pants."

"I'll take the diapers" Hermione replied reluctantly.

"Good" Madam Pomfrey replied. "Do you need me to help you put one on?"

"No!" Hermione answered almost instantly. "I can do it myself."

"Okay" Madam Pomfrey replied "If you need more, just come and ask."

"Okay, thanks" Hermione said, not looking too happy.

She left the office with her package, and looked distraught that there existed no magical solution to her problem. "What's the point of magic if it can't solve your problems" She thought to herself. She walked down the corridor on the way to the Gryffindor common room and sighed to herself. Her problem just got more complicated.


	7. The First Time

This Chapter is kinda short, sorry.

**The First Time**

Hermione went into the Common Room, and stealthily ran to the Girl's Dorm before anybody noticed the "package" she was holding. It was still a little early to go to sleep, so she placed the diapers under her bed and went back down to the Common Room to socialize with her friends.

The rest of the night went smoothly, and eventually Hermione said Goodnight and retired to her bed. She made sure that she was the first girl there, so that she wouldn't be seen by anybody. She climbed into her bed and closed the curtain, just in case. She then took off her pants and underwear, and grabbed the bag under her bed. She opened the package and removed one of the diapers inside of it. She felt the diaper with her hands. It was a weird plastic/cloth like feeling. She psyched herself up, and went to put it on.

"I recognize that I need these at night, but I refuse to wear these during the day." Hermione said to herself. "I still have a little dignity left."

After her speech, Hermione took the disposable and slid it under her naked bum. She then pulled the other side over her naked front and taped the sides tightly. After she finished she sat up to admire her work.

"These aren't so bad" She thought to herself "It's like wearing a thin pillow."

She felt the front of the diaper a few times and couldn't help but smile as she smacked the front very hard, but didn't feel any pain. She then finished changing into her night clothes and placed her diapers under the bed. She found herself falling asleep a few minutes later. As she slept her thumb entered her mouth and she began to suck on it. That night she had the same dream that she had the night before.

Hermione woke up the next morning, removing her thumb from her mouth with a look of embarrassment, and looked exuberant when she didn't feel that her pants were wet. She pulled off her blanket, and sure enough, her pants were dry. Then she remembered what she was wearing under her pants. She slid her hand down the waistband of her diaper and pulled it back when she felt the wetness. Her diaper was thoroughly soaked. As she stood up, she realized that she had to go to the bathroom. She got a weird impulse which told her to use her diaper. The urge was so overpowering that she had to obey. She relaxed her bladder, and felt the warm liquid rush to the absorbent garment. After she was finished, she felt ashamed for what she did, and wanted to get out of her diaper as soon as possible. Making sure there was nobody in the room, she dropped her pants and was amazed at how large the diaper now was. All the urine it had absorbed made it expand in size. Hermione then peeled off the wet garment and used a spell to send it to a garbage dump far away. She then summoned a few moist towelettes to clean the urine on her groin, and a few napkins to dry off.

After a quick shower, Hermione changed into her clothes for the day. She went to grab a pair of underwear, but she got another strange impulse. This urge told her to wear a diaper, instead of panties. She didn't want to, but the impulse got stronger and stronger until she found herself grabbing a diaper from her bag under her bed and laid her naked rear on it. She taped up the sides and pulled her pants up. As she did so, the impulse went away, and the feeling of shame returned.

"I'm not a baby" Hermione thought to herself "I don't need these during the day"

As she went to drop her pants to take off the diaper, she mysteriously stopped.

"Well, I guess there's no reason to take it off and waste it" She thought to herself "I'll just wear it for the rest of day and overnight. That way I won't waste one" She didn't realize, however, that she would have to take the diaper off in order to go to the bathroom.

Hermione looked down at her waist and realized that the pants did a very good job at reducing the bulge the diaper produced. In fact, you couldn't realize that she was wearing a diaper unless you were actually looking for it. Since nobody knew of her new garments, that wouldn't be a problem. Hermione then exited the dorm and went down to the Common Room, not noticing the slight waddle she had from the diaper.


	8. Childish Antics

**Childish Antics**

Hermione walked into the common room, greeting all her fellow Gryffindors and scanning the room to see if anybody had noticed her diaper. Nobody seemed to have, so Hermione left to go get breakfast.

Down in the Great Hall, Hermione met Ron and Harry and the three began consuming their breakfasts. The trio discussed many things, including their homework and their classes for the day. Near the end of breakfast, Hermione felt a familiar feeling of pressure. She had to go to the bathroom. She decided to once again use the diaper for it's intended purpose, instead of getting up to find a restroom. She relaxed her bladder with significantly less effort than she had earlier that morning, and let out a sigh of relief at the easing of the pressure. Hermione's first class of the day was to begin soon, so she said good-bye to the boys and left for class.

"Did you notice anything weird about how Hermione walked?" Asked Harry.

"No" replied Ron "Did you?"

"Yeah" Harry answered "It looked like she was waddling a little bit"

"Don't lie" Ron replied "You were checking out her ass"

"Shut up" Harry said, slugging Ron in the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Hermione was walking to her class, noticing how weird it felt to wear a wet diaper. She knew that she couldn't change for a while, because she didn't bring any diapers with her. Lucky for her, she was starting to like the feeling of the wet diaper. She knew she should be repulsed, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of delight at walking around in a wet diaper. The same type of delight that a young child feels after doing something naughty and not being caught.

A few minutes later, Hermione entered her class, but found her attention waning. She no longer had the drive to pay attention to what her boring old teacher had to say. She didn't even understand half of what he was talking about. She just wanted to play with the paper airplane she made out of her notes. She was so absorbed in the airplane, that she didn't even noticed as she urinated in her diaper. Eventually, she began to draw some stares as she was pretending to destroy her textbook with imaginary bullets from her paper airplane. Her teacher looked over at her, wondering what she was doing.

"Having fun, Ms. Granger?" The teacher asked

"Yup!" Hermione replied, not tearing her eyes away from her toy.

"Please stop playing, and pay attention to me!" The teacher responded, losing his patience.

"But you're boring" Hermione replied, with a noticable lisp.

The rest of the students looked at the teacher, enjoying this unusual spectacle.

"As boring as I may be, I think you want to pass my class, correct?" The teacher replied, with a face redder than a tomato.

"Whatever" Hermione answered, becoming bored with her plane.

Her teacher now looked like he was going to explode.

"If you do not care, then I request that you leave my class, IMMEDIATELY!" The teacher responded as calmly as possible, under the circumstances.

"Doody-head" Hermione replied, shoving her supplies into her bag as unorganized as possible, and getting up to leave the room.

As she left, the teacher sighed, wondering what the problem was with his usually exemplary student.

There was still about an hour left until Hermione's next class, so she decided to spend the rest of that time in the Gryffindor common room. By the time she reached the common room, there was about 50 minutes left. Nobody was in the common room, so she went upstairs to change out of her wet diaper. She dropped her pants, and saw that her diaper had engorged itself on her urine to grow quite a bit larger. She went to take it off, but couldn't figure out how to do so. Even though she had done it earlier that morning, she couldn't remember how to take it off. She struggled for a few minutes, about to throw a temper tantrum, but then decided she didn't care. She managed to pull up her pants, not without a few problems, and crawled her way back to the common room. She managed to pull herself up on the couch, and fell asleep, once again sucking her thumb.


	9. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

Hermione woke up from her nap some time later. As she sat up, she looked around the common room for other people, not realizing that she was still sucking her thumb. The earlier day was just a blur to her and she still couldn't figure out why she was sleeping on the common room couch. As she stood up, she realized how wet her diaper really was. She walked up the stairs to get changed, and noticed how much she really waddled. Anybody looking at her would notice that she was wearing a diaper. Hermione dropped her pants, and saw just how large the diaper was. She peeled it off, and banished it away. She then summoned a few baby wipes, and cleaned herself off. She then realized that she had a bit of irritation down there.

"Oh great" She thought to herself "I'm getting diaper rash"

To help prevent the diaper rash, Hermione summoned some baby powder and powdered herself. She then put on a clean diaper. Compared to her large, wet diaper, this diaper seemed to be as thin as her panties. Hermione looked at the time and realized that she had been asleep for about 2 hours.

"Crap!" She stated out loud. "I missed two classes. Why the hell was I here sleeping?"

She continued to think about that when she realized that her History of Magic class began in just 5 minutes. She grabbed her bag, and ran out of the room, only coming when she realized that she had forgotten to put her pants back on.

She made it to class on time, and met with Harry and Ron in their usual seats.

"Where were you, Hermione?" Ron asked "You missed Potions"

"Er, I was sleeping" Hermione replied.

"Sleeping?" Harry asked "Why were you asleep?"

"I don't know" Said Hermione "The last thing I remember is going to my first class, then I woke up on the common room couch"

"That's strange" Ron stated "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, I feel fine" Hermione replied.

"Ok" said Harry, still feeling skeptical.

As the class went on, Hermione made sure to pay attention. She was starting to fall behind, and she didn't want to let her grade become too low. As she was writing some notes, she felt moisture around her crotch. She blushed as she realized that she had just wet her diaper without any warning or indication. She pushed that out of her mind and continued to take notes on the lesson.

At the end of the class, the trio left to go to dinner. At dinner, Hermione found herself hard-pressed to eat much. She just wasn't that hungry. As she went to drink a glass of pumpkin juice, she ended up spilling most of it on her.

"Nice going, Hermione" Ron laughed, with a face full of food. "You should be drinking from a baby bottle"

"Shut up, Ron" Hermione replied, while cleaning herself up.

As the dinner wore on, Hermione found herself fascinated with the idea of drinking from a bottle. She tried to push the idea from her mind, but the thought lingered with her for quite a while. After dinner, the three went up to the common room, and did their homework. After finishing, the three said good-night and left for their respective beds. When Hermione entered the girl's dorm, she realized that she was the last girl. The others had already fallen asleep. Hermione then went to change into a new diaper as quietly as possible. When she removed her pants, she noticed that she must have wet her diaper more than the one time she felt it in class. She felt embarrassed that she had wet without realizing it, but pushed the thought out of her mind and changed into a new diaper. She changed into her night clothes, but stalled when she went to put on her pants. For some reason, she thought that she should sleep with her diaper exposed. She tried to dismiss the thought, but it lingered in her mind with such intensity that she hopped into her bed without realizing that she never put her pants on. As she fell asleep, she once again began to suck on her thumb.


	10. Lightheaded

**Lightheaded**

The next morning, Hermione woke up and saw that her diaper was wet and yellow. She blushed when she realized that she wasn't wearing any pants. After she sat up, she took her thumb out of her mouth and changed into new diaper, noticing that the baby powder was helping with her diaper rash. She made sure that she put pants on, and went down to the common room. She met Harry, Ron and Hermione and the three went down to breakfast. Down at breakfast, Hermione once again started to think about drinking from a baby bottle. She tried to put the thought out of her mind, but it was so intense, she didn't even attempt to drink from her normal cup.

After breakfast, Hermione went to her first class. During that class, she felt lightheaded. Because of her lightheadedness, she was unable to write coherently, or even think clearly. She didn't even think she'd be able to walk if she tried. The lightheadedness became so severe, she didn't even realize as she passed out.

Hermione woke up a few minutes before the class was scheduled to end. She once again found herself sucking her thumb, but it didn't seem like anybody saw her since she sat in the back of the class. She noticed that her lightheadedness had gone away, and found that she could walk, albeit a little wobbly. She left the class, and felt her lightheadedness return. She wobbled to the common room, forgetting that she still had classes, and fell into her bed, hoping the world would stop spinning. When she thought she was fine she sat up, and tried to figure out what was happening. Hermione then remembered that she hadn't drunken anything all day. She thought that might have been the problem, so she grabbed her wand to summon a glass of water. As she went to do it, however, the nagging thought of a baby bottle returned. In order to rid her mind of the thought, she summoned a baby bottle full of warm milk, and began to suckle. She didn't stop until she had finished the milk and then magically refilled it. After the second round, she dropped the bottle on the bed, and just sat there, sucking her thumb.

After about 20 minutes, she realized what she was doing, and tried to stop. Hermione found that she was unable to stop, however, and grabbed her wand with her free hand. She tried to do something to get her thumb out of her mouth, but instead she ended up summoning a pacifier. She was then able to take her thumb out of her mouth, and used her drool-covered hand to put the pacifier in her mouth. She sat there sucking on it, not realizing that she was peeing as she did so.

Later, she realized that her diaper was wet, and went to go change it. She took off her pants, and ended up falling off the bed in her attempt to grab a diaper. When she hit the ground, she instantly started crying like a baby. After a few minutes of crying, she started to calm down as the pain resided. When she fully stopped crying, she forgot why she was on the floor to begin with. She crawled around the room, playing with anything she could get her hands on. As she was playing with a book that she found, she started speaking in random baby babble. As she did, she felt her stomach rumble and felt a weird feeling on her butt. A few seconds later, she smelt something foul. Not realizing that smell was coming from her diaper, she crawled around, trying to find the source of the foul aroma. After awhile, she crawled into her bed and fell asleep, wearing nothing but a shirt and a wet/messy diaper, and sucking on a pacifier.


	11. Running Low

**Running Low**

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. As she looked out the window, she saw how bright it was outside.

"It's bright this morning" Hermione thought to herself, not realizing it was the afernoon.

She rubbed her eyes and realized that there was something in her mouth. She pulled the pacifier out of her mouth, wondering where it came from. She placed the pacifier under her bed, next to her diapers. As she sat up, she felt something weird. It was as if she was sitting on something squishy. She felt the area around her rear to check for something. She didn't find anything until her hand ran over her diaper. She felt a lump on the back of her diaper, and tried to figure out what was in the diaper to cause the lump. It was at that moment in which she smelt something foul. Her brain put 2 and 2 together, and she wanted to vomit.

"I crapped myself in my sleep?" He cried, tearing up.

After that, she remembered what she had done before she went to sleep. She remembered that she felt lightheaded during class, and then went to the common room, for some inexplicable reason. She also remembered her inability to change into a fresh diaper. She also remembered that she was crawling around the room, and doing babyish things. Then she remembered that she was looking for something which had a foul smell. She realized that that must have been when she messed herself.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was wide awake and didn't even realize what I was doing!" Hermione cried.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hermione got up and banished the diaper from her skin, not bothering to take it off. She grimaced at the sticky gunk still stuck to her bare rear. She grabbed a few baby wipes and wiped herself off very thoroughly, front and back. Still not satisfied, Hermione took a shower. During the shower, Hermione started to think about reasons for her babyish behavior earlier that day. As she did, she realized that she was currently peeing uncontrollably. She was unable to stop herself, or even slow it down She washed her groin area, and finished showering. She got out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around herself. She grabbed a diaper from under her bed, noting to herself that she only had 1 left. She took a mental note to get some more from Madam Pomfrey later that night. She went through the whole diapering process, making sure to use a lot of baby powder on her still irritated crotch. She grabbed some clothes, and changed into them, realizing that she had class in just a few minutes. Her nap had already cost her 2 classes today, and she was determined not to miss any more classes. She grabbed her books and booked it for class.

Class went on normally, except for the fact that Hermione wet herself without noticing it, once again. In fact the rest of the day went smoothly. Hermione ate dinner without a hitch. After dinner, Hermione remembered that she had to go get some more diapers from Madam Pomfrey. As she went up to Madam Pomfrey's office, she noticed that she was feeling lightheaded. It was nowhere near as bad as earlier that day, so she just shrugged it off and continued to Madam Pomfrey's office. She knocked at Madam Pomfrey's door, and waited for her to answer a few seconds later.

"Hello, dear" Madam Pomfrey said. "What do you need?"

"I need some more, uh, protection**" **Hermione responded.

"That was fast" Madam Pomfrey answered "It's only been a few days, and there were quite a few in that pack. If you've been using 1 per night, they should of lasted for a few more weeks."

"I know, but I'm no longer just using them at night." Hermione responded, blushing.

"I see," Madam Pomfrey replied, looking deep in thought "Did your daytime control go away?"

"Yeah" Hermione answered, starting to feel lightheaded again. "I started wetting during the day, and decided to wear the diapers as a precaution. Now, I have no control at all."

"Ok" Madam Pomfrey stated. "Let me go get another pack for you"

Hermione watched as Madam Pomfrey climbed up her ladder again until she was out of view. A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey descended the ladder with another package in her hand. This one looked slightly different, but she couldn't figure out what was different. Madam Pomfrey handed her the package.

"Listen, Hermione" Madam Pomfrey said. "I've kept your problem a secret, but if your incontinence doesn't go away soon, I need to get you some medical help. More help than I alone can give."

"I understand" Hermione replied, looking distraught at the thought of people knowing.

"Also, the diapers I have given you are slightly thicker, so they can hold more" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Ok" Hermione replied.

"Are you wet right now?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Your diaper looks larger than it should"

"Yes, I am" Hermione replied, feeling the wetness on her crotch. Hermione blushed when she realized that someone looking at her would be able to notice how thick her diaper was.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey said, ripping open the package and pulling out a thick diaper. "I'll leave the room so you can change." She handed Hermione the diaper and left the room.

As Hermione grabbed the thick diaper, she realized her lightheadedness had returned. As Madam Pomfrey left the room, Hermione dropped her pants and went to take off her diaper. As she did, she stopped when she realized that she didn't know how. She looked nervous as she tried slapping the diaper, as if that would work. After a few minutes of useless attempts, Madam Pomfrey knocked on her office door.

"Hermione, are you okay dear? You've been in there for a while." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'm just having trouble getting my diaper off" Hermione responded, surprised at her own straightforwardness.

Hermione's eyes opened in surprise as Madam Pomfrey opened the door and walked in.

"Here, let me help you" Madam Pomfrey said. "These tapes can get stuck sometimes"

Hermione found herself unable to say no, so she just nodded weakly.

Madam Pomfrey told Hermione to lie down. Hermione complied. Madam Pomfrey undid the tapes on the diaper and slid it out form Hermione's rear. Hermione blushed as she realized she was naked from the waist down. Madam Pomfrey summoned some baby wipes and wiped Hermione's crotch until it was clean. Then she applied a generous proportion of baby powder on Hermione. Afterwards, she grabbed Hermione's ankles with her hand and lifted her legs into the air. She then put some baby powder on her butt and grabbed the thick diaper. She slid it under Hermione and lowered her legs. After she was done, she pulled the front of the diaper up and over her crotch and taped the sides together. She then patted the front of the diaper and help Hermione stand up. Hermione thanked Madam Pomfrey weakly, and put her pants back on.

"Not a problem, dear." Madam Pomfrey replied "If you need me to change you again, just come see me."

"Ok" Hermione said, not planning to do such a thing.

Hermione left Madam Pomfrey's office with her bag of thick diapers in hand, heading for the common room.


	12. A Change

**A Change**

As she walked to the common room, Hermione couldn't help but think about having her diaper changed by Madam Pomfrey. She knew she shouldn't like it, but she couldn't help but want it to happen again. She tried to put the thought out of her mind as she enteredthe common room. When she entered, she saw that almost everybody was busy doing her homework. She joined Harry and Ron and together the three of them managed to finish at a reasonable time. Once, she thought she saw Harry looking at her waist with an odd look on his face, but she dismissed the thought and continued working. When they were done, Hermione excused herself and went up to her room. In her room, Hermione dropped her pants, and looked at her wet diaper.

"I can't believe I forgot how to take off my diaper before!" Hermione said to herself. "All I have to do is undo the tapes"

Hermione undid the tapes, and banished the diaper away. She then changed herself into a clean diaper, once again making sure to use a generous amount of baby powder. When she was done, she admired her work, and sat up. When she did, she realized just how thick these new diapers were. When sitting down, she couldn't bring her legs together to touch each other. She sat up, not bothering to put on a pair of pants, and reached under her bed for her pacifier. She didn't know why she did it, it was just pure instinct to her. She jumped into her bed and popped it into her mouth after using her wand to clean it off. In her bed, she found the baby bottle that she was using earlier. She filled it with warm milk and took her pacifier out of her mouth in order to suckle on the bottle. When it was empty, she let it fall to her side, and she returned her pacifier to its position in her mouth. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

That night she had the same dream that she had been having every night. The only difference was that this time, her dream force didn't struggle against Harry, she liked the baby treatment. As the dream went on, Hermione's dream self had forgotten that she was a 17 year old teenager. For all she cared, she was a baby, completely dependent on someone else for everything.

The next morning. Hermione woke up, and remembered the dream. She tried to find the meaning behind it, but she was unable to. She changed herself into a fresh diaper, and remembered that today was her day off. She took the pacifier out of her mouth and placed it next to her diaper package under her bed. After that, she changed into her clothes for the day and went down for breakfast.

After breakfast, she decided to go back to the common room. As she walked, she realized that she had wet her diaper. On her way to the common room, she turned down a path that she tried to will herself not to. As she was walking down the path, she saw the door ahead. She tried to stop herself, but her legs kept going. She reached the door, and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened and Madam Pomfrey stood in the doorway.

"Hello, dear" She said. "Surely you are not out of protection yet?"

"No" Hermione answered.

"Then what's the problem, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Could you change my diaper?" Hermione blurted out. After she said that, she felt like kicking herself. She reached into her bag and pulled out a spare diaper.

"Oh, uh, Ok" Madam Pomfrey answered, looking bewildered.

Hermione followed her inside her office and laid down. Madam Pomfrey pulled her pants down and undid the tapes on the diaper. As Madam Pomfrey slid the diaper out from under her, she looked at Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble controlling your bowels?" She asked

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You had a bowel movement in your diaper." Madam Pomfrey said bluntly.

As Madam Pomfrey was saying that, the smell wafted over to Hermione. She tried to fight back tears, but she was having trouble not crying. Madam Pomfrey saw this and looked concerned.

"You didn't even realize it?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No" Hermione stated, fighting back tears.

"I'm concerned" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Please don't tell anybody, It was only an accident. It won't happen again, I promise." Hermione cried.

"Well, I'll take your word for it. But if it happens again, I will have no choice but to report this to somebody of higher authority" Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Ok" Hermione replied.

Madam Pomfrey finished changing the poor girl, and helped her back into her pants.

"Thanks" Hermione said, blushing.

"No problem, dear." Madam Pomfrey replied. "My door is always open"

"Ok" Hermione answered.

Hermione left Madam Pomfrey's office and headed for the common room, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.


	13. Snowfall

**Snowfall**

Hermione walked into the common room, still embarrassed about asking Madam Pomfrey for a change. She happily remembered that today was a day off, so she decided to take a nap. For some unknown reason, she had been taking naps more frequently; as if her sleep schedule demanded it. Her sleep schedule hasn't changed in the recent weeks, however, so she chalked it up to stress. She dropped her pants in order to check her diaper. Even though she had it changed just 10 minutes ago, it was already wet. She sighed and went through the process of changing her diaper. After she was done, she climbed into bed, not bothering to put her pants back on. She tried to fall asleep but found herself unable to. She realized the problem a few minutes later. She reached under her bed to grab her pacifier. She popped it into her mouth, after using her wand to clean it of course. She fell asleep a few seconds later.

She had the dream once again, but this time, her dream self also had a had a messy diaper changed, instead of just a wet one.

She woke up about an hour later in pain. She looked around and realized that she was on the floor.

"Ow." Hermione said, pacifier still in her mouth "I fell out of bed."

She sat up, and went back to the bed. She got in, and realized that she was thirsty. She grabbed her bottle from under the bed. She filled it with warm milk and cleaned the nipple off. She took her pacifier out of her mouth and replaced it with the baby bottle. She drank the milk and put the bottle back where she found it. A few seconds later, sleep filled her eyes.

She once again found herself waking up with a thud and filled with pain. She was still tired, so she didn't even get up. But before she could fall back asleep, she heard someone running up the stairs. She then realized that she wasn't wearing any pants, and flew back into her bed. She threw the blanket onto herself an feigned sleep, holding onto the blanket just in case. The visitor finished her climb up the stairs and yelled in a familiar voice

"Hermione!"

Hermione figured that if she didn't pretend to wake up, her visitor would try to get her up with more vigor. Perhaps to the extent of pulling the blanket off and exposing her soiled diaper. Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes, as if she was just getting up.

"What is it Ginny?" She asked the red-haired witch.

"It's the first snow of the season" Ginny replied excitedly.

Hermione looked out the window, and sure enough, it was snowing heavily. She saw many people on Hogwarts' grounds playing in the snow.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go out in the snow." Ginny replied, tugging on Hermione's arm.

"I need to get changed first." Hermione said, hoping Ginny wouldn't realize the double meaning behind it.

"Well, then hurry up" Ginny replied.

"Er, could you leave so I can get changed then?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be such a baby, Hermione" Ginny said, causing Hermione to blush. "We're both girls here."

"I know" Hermione replied "I'm just not comfortable getting changed with another girl in the room."

"Whatever" Ginny replied, sniffing the air. "Hey, what's that smell?"

Hermione took a whiff of the air and realized the stench. It was the smell of feces. Hermione blushed and began to sweat profusely.

"I don't sm-smell anything" Hermione stammered.

"Oh, ok then" Ginny replied, leaving the room.

Hermione closed the door and locked it, just in case Ginny decided to return prematurely. Hermione then looked down at her wet diaper and felt the back of it. Sure enough, there was a lump. She sighed when she realized that she had soiled herself. She quietly untaped the diaper, not sure if Ginny was waiting outside the door or down in the common room. Hermione then banished the diaper and used her and to clean the fecal matter off of her rear. She used some baby wipes to make sure it was all gone, and then used 1 more to clean her crotch. When she was done, she quietly sat down on a fresh diaper, trying to avoid the crinkling. There was a small crinkle, but nothing too severe. She powdered herself, this time making sure to powder her rear, just like Madam Pomfrey had done. She then quietly taped up the diaper and pulled her pants up. She didn't want to make it seem like she lied to Ginny, so she put on a new, heavier shirt. She unlocked the door and opened it, only to come face to face with the redheaded 16 year old.

"What took so long?" Ginny asked "It looks like you only changed your shirt"

"I couldn't decide which one to wear" Hermione lied.

"Oh" Ginny said "But what was that crinkly sound?"

"Oh, uh, my bra" Hermione blurted out, mentally kicking herself for such a stupid lie.

"Your bra crinkles?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah" Hermione replied "It's a special bra"

"Special, how so?" Ginny asked.

"It's, uh, softer and more comfortable" Hermione replied.

"Oh, that's kinda weird" Ginny laughed. "It's like wearing a diaper around your breasts"

"Uh, yeah, a diaper" Hermione said, with a weak chuckle.

The 2 girls left Hermione's room and headed for outside.


	14. Frozen Melee

**Frozen Melee**

Hermione opened the door which led outside and was assaulted by a blast of frigid air. The snow was falling down, mostly likely at a rate of about 5 inches per hour. She stepped into the snow and her boot sunk about 4 inches into the fresh snow. Right at that moment, Hermione felt 2 hands on her back and then a shove. She fell face first into the snow. She pulled herself back up and gave Ginny a stare evil enough to melt concrete. Ginny was in the process of laughing her ass off, not noticing Hermione reach down into the snow. Ginny's laughter ended when a snowball found its way from Hermione's hand to Ginny's face.

"Nice shot, Hermione" Ron yelled, coming out of nowhere.

"Shut up, Ron" Ginny shouted, wiping snow out of her eyes.

"But it's true" Ron replied. "She nailed you in the face"

Ginny replied with a snowball in Ron's face. Then all hell broke loose. The snowballs flew everywhere. Nobody was safe as long as Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in a furious snowball fight.

After about 3 hours, the group was getting tired, and the number of snowballs flying was decreasing minute by minute. Harry created a perfect snowball, and was trying to decide who to hit with it. He looked over at Hermione and saw that she was bending over to get a snowball. Her rear was facing him. To Harry, there might as well have been a bull's-eye painted on the back of her pants. As he was about to throw his snowball, he noticed something weird sticking out of the back of her pants. It was white, and kinda thick. Way too thick to be panties. Little did he know, he was looking at the top of her diaper. By the time he was finished thinking, Hermione had stood up and turned around. His target gone, he lobbed the snowball at Ron's head and knocked him over.

Meanwhile, Hermione noticed that her diaper seemed amazingly thick right now. She realized that romping around in the snow has allowed her pants to get wet. All the moisture of the snow had been absorbed into her diaper, causing it to expand. As she noticed that, she felt a snowball hit her in the head, causing her to fall onto her butt. As she did, she felt herself peeing into her diaper. When she finished, she stood up and saw that the snow under her was yellow. Because her diaper had absorbed all the water of the snow, there was no room for her pee. She hurriedly buried her shameful stain and continued fighting.

After about another hour, the four had tired to the point of lethargy. They decided to end the snowball fight and go inside. Hermione wobbled her way inside, due to her super-thick diaper.

"Why are you wobbling, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm just tired" Hermione lied.

"Oh" replied Harry, feigning belief.

When they went inside, they grabbed themselves a few glasses of hot chocolate, and scarfed them down. Hermione, afraid of wetting her supersaturated diaper, decided to excuse herself to get changed. In her room, she dropped her wet pants with a plop, and untaped her wet diaper. As she did, she was assaulted with an all-to-familiar smell.

"Not again" Hermione said to herself "I can't even control my bowels anymore"

She sighed and continued changing into a new diaper. She then changed the into dry clothes and rejoined her friends in the common room. She saw that they too were now dry, although still wearing the same clothes. Hermione deduced that they must have used their wands.

"Why didn't you use your magic to dry off, Hermione?" Ginny asked "You didn't have to change into new clothes"

"I know" Hermione replied "But, uh, that sweater I was wearing was kinda itchy."

"Oh, that makes sense" Ginny said, satisfied.

The four of them talked for about 30 minutes before Hermione started to nod off. The others also looked tired, but Hermione was in danger of falling asleep any second now.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap" Hermione yawned. "I'm exhausted"\

"A nap?" Ron asked "What are you, 3"

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione said "I'm tired"

"Me too, but you don't see me taking a nap like a toddler" Ron said

"Shut up" Ginny said, slugging Ron in the shoulder "Let the girl sleep"

"Whatever" Ron replied, rubbing his hurt shoulder.

Hermione laughed and retired to her room. When she had closed her door, she wanted to just collapse on her bed. She thought better then that however, and decided to check her diaper. She stuck 2 fingers down the front of her diaper and realized that they were wet. She sighed and dropped her pants. Her diaper wasn't too wet, but she decided to change in order to prevent another case of diaper rash. She took her diaper off and banished it, almost falling asleep as she did so. She realized that she needed to hurry, or she might fall asleep right there and then. For a reason unknown to her, she immediately grabbed and cleaned her pacifier, popping it in her mouth immediately afterwards. She then used a baby wipe to clean her crotch and grabbed a new diaper. She sat on the open garment and powdered her groin and buttocks. At that moment, she fell asleep, naked from the waist down, with a powdered crotch, and laying on an open diaper.


	15. Careless

**Careless**

Hermione woke up to a knock on the door.

"Hurry up, Hermione" Ginny yelled "Dinner starts soon"

"I'm coming" Hermione yawned

She sat up, realizing she was not in her bed. She thought she had fallen out again, but then she felt a breeze on her groin. She looked down and realized that she was naked from the waist down. She saw that she was sitting on an open diaper and realized that she must have fallen sleep while changing her diaper. The diaper she was laying on was wet with urine, as was the rug under her. Because her diaper was open, it was unable to absorb her pee. She sighed and banished the useless diaper away. She cleaned the rug with her wand. Hermione then used a few baby wipes to wipe her groin off, and powdered her crotch. She grabbed a new diaper and taped it on. She grabbed a pair of pants and hastily put them on.

"Hurry up" Ginny yelled, behind the door.

"I'm almost ready" Hermione yelled back.

Satisfied that she was done, Hermione gave herself the once over and went to open the door. She opened the door and saw Ginny there, looking impatient

"Took you long enough" Ginny said, and then smiled. "Cute accessary there, Hermione. Plan on going to dinner with that" Ginny pointed to Hermione's mouth. Hermione blushed when she realized that she was still sucking on her pacifier. She pulled it out of her mouth and threw it into her room, as if that would make Ginny forget.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I won't tell anyone." Ginny laughed.

"Good" Hermione said, still blushing immensely.

The two girls headed down to dinner and met Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Hermione" Ron said "Have a nice nap?"

"Actually, yes I did" Hermione added, stick her tongue out at Ron.

"Who changed your diaper?" Ron joked.

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione said, getting angry. She knew that he didn't know that she wore diapers, but she didn't like that he joked about it.

"Geez, sorry" Ron said "I thought taking a nap made a baby _less_ cranky."

"Idiot" Ginny interjected, once again slugging Ron in the shoulder

The 4 of them ate dinner as if this was the last food they were ever going to get. Hermione once again refused to drink from her goblet. She preferred to drink from her baby bottle; at least she couldn't spill all over herself if she drank from a baby bottle. The four finished their respective meals and retired to the common room in order to talk. Hermione excused herself on the way there, and made the turn to Madam Pomfrey's office. She looked around the corridor to make sure that nobody was close by, and then checked the back of her diaper to see if there were any lumps. Satisfied that there weren't, she summoned a yellow stick and stuck it down the back of her diaper. She pulled it back up and saw no fecal matter on it. She sighed with relief and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door. When the door opened, Hermione pulled a spare diaper from her bag.

"Would you mind?" She asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Of course not, dear" Madam Pomfrey replied, ushering Hermione in.

Hermione knew that she was perfectly capable of changing her own diaper, but the feeling of having somebody else change her was so intense, it overcame the embarrassment that came with it. Madam Pomfrey pulled Hermione's pants down and told her to lay down. Hermione complied, and felt Madam Pomfrey undo the sides of her diaper. She lifted Hermione's rear in order to take the wet diaper away. She looked at the back of Hermione's diaper and saw that it was clear of any feces.

"Good girl" Madam Pomfrey stated "You didn't have a bowel movement in your diaper, just like you promised"

Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at being told she was a good girl, even if the statement was more suited for a young child. All she could do was smile and say "Thank you"

"Your welcome, dear" Madam Pomfrey replied. She finished changing Hermione into a new diaper, and smiled when she saw that Hermione was sucking her thumb without realizing it. Hermione stood up and was helped back into her pants by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione then realized that she was sucking her thumb, and hastily pulled it out of her mouth. Madam Pomfrey just smiled and sent her on her way.

Hermione left the office and headed back for the common room, once again sticking her thumb in her mouth.


	16. Crib

**Crib**

Lucky for Hermione, she didn't see anybody on the way from Madam Pomfrey's office to the common room. If she had, they would have seen her sucking her thumb. She realized that she was sucking on the aforementioned digit just seconds before she reached the common room door. She took her thumb out of her mouth, and held it her pocket, just in case. She entered the common room, and saw her friends sitting and talking. She joined them, and together they talked about random things for a few hours. After that, they excused themselves and retired to their separate rooms. In her room, Hermione locked the door and took off her pants. She sat down and untaped her wet diaper. As she did, a familiar smell assaulted her nose. She sighed, and went through the process of wiping off the fecal matter from her buttocks and the urine from her groin. She banished the soiled diaper and sat on a new one. She powdered herself and taped up the diaper. When she was done, she hopped onto her bed and grabbed her baby bottle from under her bed. She filled it with milk and suckled until she finished it. She filled it up again and finished that too. When she placed the bottle in its usual resting place, her eyes began to droop. Before she fell asleep she grabbed and cleaned her pacifier, and then stuck it in her mouth. As she did, she nodded off.

During her sleep, she once again had her familiar dream. This time, however, it was interrupted by a loud thud and a lot of pain. She opened her eyes to see that she was on the floor. She groaned and stood up. She tiptoed back into her bed and laid back down. She tried to think of an idea, and one eventually came to her. She took out her wand and transfigured her bed so that it had sides that were about half a foot tall. She felt another one of those weird impulses and acted on it, turning her bed into an adult-sized crib. She gasped and went to turn it back, but the baby mobile over her turned on. She stared at the spinning rabbits as "Rock-a-bye Baby" played in the background. She found herself captivated by the rabbits and fell asleep a few minutes later, hugging the big teddy bear she didn't remember summoning.

The next morning Hermione woke up and noticed the teddy bear she was hugging. She had a confused look on her face, and dropped it. She looked around and blushed when she realized that she had wanted to summon a crib. She didn't unsummon it, however, but instead turned off the mobile and lowered the side. She got out and looked at the crib, realizing that it wasn't very easy to miss. She had an idea and pulled out her wand.

"_Selectus invisibilis_" She said.

A blue beam emitted from her wand and surrounded the crib. When the beam went away, the crib still looked the same, but according to the spell it should. The spell she used was meant to make an object invisible to everybody except Hermione and anybody else she chose. Hermione only wanted it to be visible to her, so everybody else would see her regular bed. She couldn't think of a way to test it without risking somebody see a crib, so she just hoped for the best and went through the process of changing her diaper. She pulled her pants up when she was done and placed her pacifier in its usual resting place. She went downstairs and saw Ginny waiting for her.

"You're so slow" Ginny whined

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know?" Hermione answered.

"Yes I do, you'd cry if I didn't wait" Ginny smirked

"Yeah, ok" Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Together, the 2 girls laughed and headed for breakfast.


	17. Outside Assistance

**Outside Assistance**

Breakfast went smoothly for the group, as did the rest of the day. Hermione noted that it was the least eventful day in a few weeks. No lightheadedness, no unexplained behavior, and no missing her classes. The only problem she had was realizing when she started to suck her thumb. She stopped herself every time that she did it, but she still had the problem of doing it in the first place. Dinner was normal, except for the fact that Hermione refused to drink from a goblet once again.

After dinner, Hermione made the turn to Madam Pomfrey's office. On her way, she made sure that she hadn't soiled herself. Satisfied that she hadn't, Hermione continued towards her office. Hermione knocked at the door. A few seconds later, Madam Pomfrey answered. Hermione just held her spare diaper out in front of her and smiled. Madam Pomfrey got the message and led Hermione in. Madam Pomfrey took off Hermione's pants and went through the process of changing her diaper. When she was done, She helped Hermione into her pants and sent her on her way. Hermione thanked her and left for the common room.

At the common room, Hermione had begun her homework. About half of the way through an essay, she began to feel lightheaded. She thought she was just tired and continued working. A few minutes later, she realized that she was no longer writing any letters, just scribbles. She looked confused, but then realized that she could no longer read what she had written before. She still could recognize the letters, but to her they were meaningless. She stopped herself from crying in order to not start a scene, but she couldn't stop herself from sucking her thumb. She quickly grabbed her things and went upstairs, hoping nobody saw her thumb-sucking.

She reached her room and closed the door behind her, forgetting to lock it. As she entered her room, her lightheaded ness returned, and she fell to her knees. She didn't want to attempt to stand up so she just crawled to her crib. She reached under her crib and pulled out her pacifier, baby bottle, diapers and diaper changing supplies. Hermione pulled her pants off and undid the tapes of her diaper. As she did so, her lightheadedness increased, and she looked confused. She didn't know what to do now. She grabbed the new diaper, but no longer knew what to do with it. She just giggled and threw it across the room. She then grabbed the bottle of baby powder, and laughed as she swung the bottle around, spraying baby powder everywhere. She found her pacifier and placed it in her mouth. Hermione crawled around the room and sat down in front of her crib, not realizing she was peeing on the carpet as she did so. Hermione then started throwing things around the room, giggling as she did so. She found her wand in her pants pocket and, not knowing what it is, starts pointing it at things and babbling. She had pointed at the crib, and unbeknownst to her, she had undid the Selectus Invisibilis spell. The crib was now visible to anybody who walked into Hermione's room.

Hermione then unknowingly pointed the wand at herself and babbled again. This time, the wand made her shirt and bra disappear. Hermione's infantile mind didn't understand what breasts were, so she started to hit them to find out what they were. She began to cry when she found out that it hurt when she hit them. After a bit of crying, Hermione calmed down and began to crawl again. She crawled to the middle of her room, where she fell asleep at about 10 pm.

At midnight, Ginny had just finished her homework. She realized that she had lent Hermione her favorite quill earlier that day, so she decided she would get it back. She went to Hermione's room, and knocked on the door quietly, just in case Hermione was asleep. When no one answered, she figured that Hermione must have been sleeping. She tried the door, expecting it to be locked, but instead was surprised when she found it open. She opened the door, and quietly snuck in. What she saw astonished her. Hermione was naked and the room was a mess; A white powder that Ginny couldn't identify was sprinkled everywhere, things were tossed all over, and there were odd stains all over the carpet, but under Hermione especially. Ginny also was confused about the crib in the room. Ginny looked over at Hermione and saw that she was currently peeing on the carpet.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny turned around and saw a package of diapers on the floor.

"Hermione wears diapers?" Ginny thought to herself. "I guess that explains why she takes forever to get changed all the time."

Ginny took a diaper out of the package and felt it. She looked over at Hermione and realized that if she didn't diaper Hermione, nobody would. Ginny mustered up some willpower and began the process of changing Hermione. She slid the diaper under her and went to tape it up when she saw the bottle of baby powder laying not far away.

"That's what that white powder is" Ginny thought

Ginny took the bottle but realized it was empty. She filled it with her wand and powdered Hermione's crotch. She then pulled the diaper up over Hermione's crotch and taped it up. She realized that it was too cold to just let Hermione sleep in only a diaper, so she decided to summon an outfit for her. She was about to summon a set of nightclothes suitable for a 17 year old, but stopped when she saw the crib. She thought she should make Hermione's nightclothes suit the theme. Ginny then summoned a baby onesie. Ginny managed to get the sleeping Hermione into the onesie without waking her up. Ginny laughed at the infantile garment that Hermione was wearing. Then Ginny dropped the side of the crib and helped Hermione in. As she did, the mobile turned on and a lullaby started playing. Ginny giggled and raised the side again. She then looked at the sleeping girl and realized that she looked adorable in way that a 17 year old girl shouldn't. Ginny then used her wand to clean the mess in Hermione's room, including the pee stains on the carpet. Ginny then left the room, wondering how Hermione would react in the morning.


	18. Reaction

**Reaction**

Hermione woke up in the morning, and rubbed her eyes. When she did, she realized that she was in her crib. She tried to remember what happened the night earlier, but her memory was fuzzy. As she sat up, her blanket fell off of her body. She looked down at her clothes and stared in shock. She looked at the outfit she was wearing and saw that it was like a shirt, but it kept going down until it wrapped around her crotch. It was made for babies, because the crotch had snaps in order for an easy diaper change. She tried to think of what it was called and after a few minutes she remembered.

"A onesie!" She thought to herself, "That's what it was called."

As she began to ponder why she was wearing one, especially an adult-sized one, she heard her door open. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over her body.

"At least the crib can't be seen because of my spell" Hermione thought.

Hermione saw Ginny enter and pretended to be asleep. Hermione let one eye stay slightly open so she could see what Ginny was doing. She watched as Ginny walked up to the crib and did something she didn't think possible. She lowered the wall of the crib.

"She can see the crib?" Hermione thought to herself, "Why isn't she confused by it?"

Ginny then shook Hermione in order to wake her up. Hermione pretended to wake up, so as to not allow Ginny to see the mysterious onesie.

"Good morning" Hermione said, pacifier still in her mouth.

"You might want to take that out before speaking, Hermione." Ginny said, "Then you'll be easier to understand"

Hermione blushed and pulled the pacifier out of her mouth. "I said, Good Morning"

"I know what you said," Ginny replied. She used this opportunity to pull Hermione's blanket off. Hermione blushed 5 shades of red when she realized that her onesie was showing. She tried unsuccessfully to cover it with her hands, but her attempts were in vain.

"Don't act so modest." Ginny said, not surprised at all, "Who do you think put you in that onesie."

Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You!" Hermione yelled, "What are you talking about!"

"I came to get the quill I loaned you, and when I came in you were naked on the floor, sleeping and peeing." Ginny replied. "I was shocked, then I saw the diapers and changed you into one. I also put you in the crib and cleaned your room."

"How can you see the crib?" Hermione asked, clearly perturbed.

"What do mean?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I put a spell on it so that only I could see that it was a crib" Hermione replied, feeling lightheaded.

"Oh. I don't know then. Maybe the spell didn't work" Ginny said

"I guess" Hermione replied, still shocked.

Hermione then found herself crying.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny said concerned.

"It's just that you found out that I wear diapers, and-" Hermione cried, being cutoff.

"It's okay, Hermione" Ginny said, reassuringly. "I won't tell anyone."

"You promise?" Hermione asked, calming down

"Yes" Ginny replied.

Hermione told Ginny why she was wearing diapers, but left out the parts about the unexplained behavior and the diaper changes by Madam Pomfrey.

"Wow" Ginny said, stunned "And you don't know what's causing it."

"No" Hermione replied.

Hermione got up out of the crib, still feeling lightheaded, and asked Ginny to leave the room so she could get changed. Ginny just nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. As Hermione unsuccessfully tried to pull her onesie over her head, she remembered the snaps holding the 2 halves together around her crotch. She went to reach for them, but her lightheadedness made her stagger. She looked at the onesie's snaps and realized that she had on idea how to undo them. She figured that since they were snaps, she should know, but the information just wouldn't get passed her lightheadedness.

"Ginny" She yelled, not even realizing she had done so.

"What is it?" Ginny yelled behind the door.

"Could you come here?" Hermione yelled back

Hermione saw the door open and Ginny walked in, looking slightly confused.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Can you undo this stupid thing for me?" Hermione said blushing.

"Oh, okay" Ginny said.

Ginny walked over and kneeled down. She reached for the snaps and undid them with relative ease.

"All done" Ginny said, smiling and patting Hermione on the head.

Hermione blushed and watched as Ginny was walking out of the room. Because she was wearing a onesie, she could change her diaper without taking the entire outfit off. She was about to reach down to change her diaper, but a familiar feeling entered her dizzy head. She began to panic, but managed to say something se didn't want to.

"Ginny?" Hermione said, just before Ginny had left the room.

"Yeah?" Ginny replied

"Can you change my diaper?" Hermione said, getting a look of sheer astonishment in reply.


	19. Playtime

**Playtime**

It took Ginny a good 10 seconds before she collected her thoughts, but to Hermione it felt like 10 hours. Ginny finally managed to stutter a question.

"Wh-why?" Ginny asked, still stunned.

"I can't seem to be able to do it myself" Hermione replied, blushing.

"Okay." was all that Ginny was able to say. She didn't know why she had agreed to it. "Hermione must have changed herself a few times if she's been wearing these for so long." Ginny thought to herself. Despite that, Ginny still decided to help her friend. She walked over to Hermione who was sitting on the floor, blushing. Ginny also blushed, but managed to tell Hermione to lay down. Hermione complied, and felt Ginny's hands pull her unsnapped onesie up her body in order to expose her wet diaper. Ginny then undid the tapes and let the open diaper fall off of Hermione's privates. Ginny grabbed a baby wipe and cleaned the urine off of Hermione, trying to avoid eye contact with her friend. She then slid the used diaper out from under Hermione and threw it in the diaper pail she conjured. Ginny then grabbed a new diaper and used one hand to hold Hermione's legs in the air. Ginny slid the diaper under Hermione and grabbed the baby powder, still holding Hermione's legs in the air. She powdered Hermione's buttocks and lowered her legs and powdered her crotch. Ginny then pulled the front of the diaper over her crotch and taped the sides together. She left the onesie untaped so Hermione could change into her clothes for the day.

"Done" Ginny said, with a smile

"Thanks" Hermione said, smiling

At that moment, Hermione's lightheadedness increased and she found herself unable to stand up or walk. She tried to think of what to do, but she suddenly forgot what the problem was, and found herself sucking on her toes.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny asked, confused.

All Ginny received in reply was baby babble. Ginny looked confused, but soon thought that Hermione was just joking around, not realizing that Hermione wasn't. Ginny laughed and decided to go along with the charade. Ginny took Hermione's toes out of her mouth, and placed her pacifier in there. Hermione sucked happily on her pacifier, while Ginny resnapped her onesie. After that, Ginny looked confused as she saw Hermione grunting and forcing something. She was trying to figure out what Hermione was doing, but then Hermione stopped and looked relieved. Ginny looked confused until her nose was assaulted with a smell and she knew that Hermione had just soiled herself.

"Hermione, did you just soil yourself?" Ginny asked, thinking that Hermione had acted a little too well.

"Poopy!" Hermione replied, crawling across the room.

"Do you need help getting changed?" Ginny asked, hoping she wouldn't need any help.

Hermione didn't answer, but instead grabbed a clean diaper from her bag and handed it to Ginny.

"Of course" Ginny said, looking unhappy.

Ginny laid Hermione down and went through the process of changing her, but not before gagging at the sight and smell of the fecal matter. When Ginny was done, she resnapped her onesie and helped her sit up.

"Shouldn't you get ready for your classes today?" Ginny asked

She received no reply, so she looked over at Hermione's schedule and realized that she had no classes today. Today was the day before Christmas break, so Hermione wouldn't have had to much in any of her classes anyway. Ginny knew that she had no classes today either, so she just shrugged.

"How long are you going to go along with this?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione just babbled. Ginny sighed and thought that this was going to be a long day, despite the fact that deep down, she liked treating Hermione like this.


	20. After her nap

**After her nap**

After a few hours of similar antics, Hermione had finally fallen asleep. Ginny sighed in relief and helped Hermione into her crib. She raised the side of the crib and felt like taking a nap herself. It was exhausting taking care of a baby, let alone a 17 year old baby. Despite her exhaustion, Ginny was impressed that Hermione was able to pull of the infantile charade for such a length of time. Ginny found herself falling asleep a few minutes later, lulled to sleep by the lullaby played by the mobile.

Ginny woke up an hour later feeling refreshed. Just as she woke up, Hermione woke up too. Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes, not remembering what went on before she went to sleep. She looked confused when she saw Ginny laying at the foot of her crib. Ginny looked up and said "Good morning, sleepyhead" to Hermione. Hermione blushed, not remembering that Ginny already knew about her diapers and her crib. "Er, good morning" Hermione replied, weakly.

"Oh, so you're finished with the game?" Ginny asked.

"What game?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"The 'acting like a baby' game." Ginny asked.

As soon as Ginny said that, Hermione's memory of the earlier day returned. She felt like she was going to faint from embarrassment, but she managed to remain conscious. She wanted to die from what Ginny saw. She was crawling, babbling, crying, and just generally doing babyish things. Ginny then lowered the side of the crib and pulled Hermione's blanket off.

"Come on, get up" Ginny said, smiling.

Hermione sat up shakily and was helped out of bed by Ginny. Ginny then laid Hermione down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Changing your diaper, of course" Ginny said with a giggle.

"Oh" Was all Hermione was able to say. She wanted to protest and throw Ginny out of her room, but she just couldn't. She didn't know why she was so accepting of it, but she was.

Ginny changed Hermione into a new diaper, and helped Hermione into some normal clothes. The two girls realized that it was time for lunch, so they went down to get some. During lunch, they talked about who was leaving for home during Christmas break. They determined that Ron and Harry were going to the Burrow, but Ginny was staying behind in order to catch up on her classwork. Hermione was also staying behind, because she didn't want to explain her diapered state to her parents. It seemed as if there were very few people staying behind this year. Hermione liked that, because it ensured that she would have less of a chance of getting caught diapered.

After lunch, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left for the common room. On the way, Ginny did something Hermione never expected her to do; she stuck her first two fingers down her waistband of her pants and into her diaper. Hermione let out a slight gasp, but didn't attract any unwanted attention. Ginny pulled her fingers out of Hermione's diaper, and nodded.

"Uh guys, we'll meet you at the common room. We have to use the restroom" Ginny said.

"Ok" Harry said.

The two girls took a detour to the restroom and went inside. As they did, Hermione asked Ginny why she stuck her fingers into her diaper.

"In order to see if you were wet, of course." Ginny said.

The two girls made sure that there was nobody currently in this restroom, and went to work. Ginny used her wand to lock the bathroom door, so that nobody could come in, and then conjured a changing table. She helped Hermione onto the changing table and pulled down her pants. Ginny then undid the tapes of Hermione's diaper and slid the diaper out from under Hermione. She then took a few baby wipes and wiped her privates down. She grabbed the baby powder from her bag and powdered Hermione's privates. She then powdered Hermione's buttocks and put the baby powder away. She grabbed a new diaper and slid it under Hermione's rear. She pulled the front over Hermione's crotch and taped the sides up. She then patted the front of her diaper and pulled her pants back up. Ginny helped Hermione off of the changing table and then banished it and the wet diaper.

"All done" Ginny said, smiling.

Hermione just muttered a thank you, and blushed. The two girls left the restroom and continued on their way to the common room, not realizing that they would soon consider this the norm.


	21. Christmas break

Sorry that it's been a while. I hope to return to my normal pace.

**Christmas Break**

The next day it was time to say good-bye to those leaving for Christmas break. Harry and Ron were going to the Burrow. Ginny was staying behind because she was falling behind in one of her classes and wanted to catch up. Hermione was also staying behind, because she didn't want her parents to find out about her "condition". While looking over the list, it became clear that there was the least amount of students staying behind than ever before. About 95 of Hogwarts was going home for the week. Ginny and Hermione said good-bye to Ron and Harry and went to the common room. Ginny changed Hermione into a fresh diaper, without any fuss from Hermione, and went with her to the Great Hall for breakfast. Down in the Great Hall, they were amazed to see how few people were left.

The two young witches ate their breakfasts and went upstairs to the common room. Ginny changed Hermione into a new diaper and the two girls worked on some homework. After about two hours, Ginny checked Hermione's diaper by sticking two of her fingers into the diaper's waistband. After confirming that the diaper was wet, Ginny laid Hermione down on the floor. Hermione was confused, because they were in the common room, not her room. Ginny grabbed a spare diaper from her bag and went to pull Hermione's pants down.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, embarrassed. She didn't need to be embarrassed, as Hermione and Ginny were the only ones in the common room.

"What does it look like?" Ginny replied.

"But were in the common room, not my room." Hermione said.

"But there's nobody in here," Ginny replied. "Also, wouldn't it be easier than getting up and going to your room, and then coming back down."

"I guess," Hermione answered, knowing that she had just given in to Ginny.

Ginny changed Hermione and the two went back to there work. After a while, the girls decided that that was enough for the day and decided to go play in the snow.

After some time in the snow, Ginny decided that the two should go inside, because Hermione needed a change. Hermione said that it was unnecessary because she was in no danger of leaking.

"Ok," Ginny said. "You may not be in danger of leaking, but I can smell you from here."

Hermione blushed and realized that she too could smell the odor of feces in the air. Hermione reluctantly followed Ginny inside. Ginny laid Hermione down on the ground in Hermione's room and proceeded to change Hermione's diaper. After the diaper change, Ginny helped Hermione up, and then lowered the side of Hermione's crib.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"It's time for your nap" Ginny answered.

"Nap?" Hermione asked "I don't need a nap."

As she said that, she realized that she was actually pretty tired. Ginny led Hermione into her crib and raised the side. Hermione fell asleep a few seconds later. Ginny then decided to address a problem. Ginny left the room and left Hermione to sleep, while the mobile and the gentle lullaby lulled her into her recurring dream.


	22. Friendship

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but the Mets were on, and it was Mike Piazza's return, so it kind of got shorter than I expected. Anyway, here it is in all its shortened lack of glory.

**Friendship**

Hermione woke up about an hour later, and decided to just lay in the crib until Ginny came back. She wondered why Ginny would go through all of this trouble just to help her. Didn't she think this was weird? Even Hermione thought it was weird, and it was happening to her!

Ginny came into the room a few minutes later.

"Oh, you're awake," Ginny said.

"Err, yeah" Hermione said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Ginny replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked.

"Doing what?" Ginny replied.

"Helping me with this condition. Don't you think this is weird?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Ginny replied, "But you're my friend. That is what friends are for. For better or for worse. All that jazz."

Hermione smiled, as Ginny dropped the side of the crib.

"Ok, now that that's done with, let's get you into a fresh diaper." Ginny said.

Ginny helped Hermione out of the crib, and led her towards the changing table she had just conjured. Ginny helped Hermione onto the changing table, and pulled her pants off. Ginny untaped the soggy diaper and dropped it into the diaper pail. Hermione then heard the sound of cellophane tearing. She looked at Ginny and saw that she had just opened a new package of diapers.

"Why are you opening a new pack of diapers?" Hermione asked.

"Because your other package ran out" Ginny said.

"I understand that, but where did they come from?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I got them from Madam Pomfrey" Ginny replied. As she said that, Hermione's jaw dropped and her face went bright red.

"You went to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione shouted. "I could have gone. Now she knows that you know my secret!"

"Calm down" Ginny said. "She thought it was nice that I decided to help you. She doesn't know that I'm also changing your diapers for you. I told her that you were busy doing work and that I offered to go get you a new pack. I could tell that you needed a nap, and I don't think you would want to go see Madam Pomfrey in a soaked diaper."

"Ok" Hermione said meekly. "Thanks"

"No problem" Ginny replied.

Ginny changed Hermione into a fresh diaper. After the change, Hermione noted that this diaper was just as thick as the other ones. Ginny helped her back into her pants and led her back into the common room. There, they continued with their work. After a few minutes, Ginny made it known that she had forgotten something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Hermione's pacifier. She cleaned it with her wand. Hermione was in the middle of the fifth piece of parchment on her ten parchment essay when Ginny stuck the pacifier into her mouth. Hermione's face turned red and she wanted to spit it out. Her mouth wouldn't let her, so she continued to suck. There was nobody in the common room right now, so she didn't have to worry about anyone making fun of her.

After her 8th piece of parchment about two hours later, Hermione felt her eyes begin to droop, and her vision waver. She tried to fight the oncoming bout of drowsiness, but the fatigue won. Hermione fell asleep on the common room couch, her homework falling to the ground along with her ink bottle, spilling all over the rug. Ginny sighed and cleaned the ink up. She picked up the parchment and returned it to Hermione's bag. Ginny looked at the sleeping Hermione, sucking on her pacifier, and realized that she couldn't move Hermione to her crib. She would have to leave her sleeping here. Ginny just continued her work, every once in a while taking a peak over at the sleeping Hermione.


	23. Supper

Once again, sorry for the delay. Work's gotten in the way.

**Supper**

Ginny had finished her homework, when Hermione had woken up. It was almost time for dinner when Hermione's eyes twitched. She opened her eyes and smiled behind her pacifier.

"Good morning" Hermione said, yawning.

"More like 'Good afternoon', if you ask me" Ginny replied.

Hermione laughed. "I guess you're right." She said.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and stuck her hand down Hermione's pants. She pulled her hand back up and examined it. She felt the wetness on her hands and told Hermione to lay down. Hermione complied and Ginny changed her diaper. Ginny walked into Hermione's room and dropped it into the diaper pail. She walked back over to Hermione and helped her put her pants back on. She took the pacifier from Hermione's mouth and placed it in her pocket.

"Come on, it's almost time for supper" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny down to the Great Hall.

Down at supper, the two girls saw how few people were really left. It seemed so empty, that Hermione was afraid everybody could hear he diaper crinkle. She knew that this was ridiculous, but there was only about fifty students left and her slight paranoia wouldn't let her forget. She looked around the Great Hall, and didn't see many people that she knew. She recognized the faces of some people, but their names were forgotten. Ginny and Hermione ate their supper with little conversation, seeing as the Great Hall seemed so quiet and empty, they were afraid that their conversation would be heard by others. During dinner, Hermione's vision wavered as she began to feel lightheaded. She became nervous, but didn't want to make a scene in front of the diminished student body. She hurriedly finished her supper and rushed Ginny through hers. A few minutes later, the two girls excused themselves and left for the common room.

On the way there, Hermione stumbled a bit due to her lightheadedness. Ginny asked if she was okay, and Hermione replied that she just stepped down awkwardly. At the common room, Hermione saw her vision blur once more, and she fell onto her rear.

"You okay?" Ginny asked.

Hermione didn't answer. She just stuck her thumb into her mouth and babbled. Ginny smiled.

"Oh, so you're playing this game again" Ginny said. "I guess I need to play along."

Ginny took Hermione's pacifier out of her pocket and magically cleansed it. She pulled Hermione's thumb out of oral position and popped the pacifier into her mouth. Hermione just babbled and sucked on it.

"Let's get you changed." Ginny said.

Ginny tried to get Hermione to stand up and walk to her room, but she refused to budge, so Ginny let her crawl. Hermione crawled after Ginny, afraid of being left alone. Ginny led Hermione into her room, and helped her onto the changing table. She pulled off Hermione's pants and undid the tapes to her diaper.

"Woof. Somebody's a stinky baby." Ginny cooed.

Hermione gurgled as Ginny used a baby wipe on her privates and then lifted Hermione's leg and used a few more baby wipes to get rid of the fecal matter on Hermione's buttocks. Ginny slid a new diaper under Hermione's raised rear, and dropped her buttocks onto the fresh diaper. Ginny thoroughly powdered Hermione, and pulled the diaper over Hermione's crotch. Ginny taped the sides of the diaper and helped Hermione down off of the changing table. Ginny didn't put Hermione's pants back on, because it would be easier to notice when Hermione needed a new diaper. Also, there didn't seem to be any Gryffindors left to see her. Ginny watched as Hermione was crawling around the room, babbling and just being generally curious. Ginny was amazed at the thoroughness of Hermione's act, and wondered how anybody but a trained actress could act this well. She just shrugged and watched as Hermione yawned a few times.

"Well, I guess it's bedtime for one tired, little baby." Ginny cooed.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and helped her up. Ginny conjured a bright pink onesie with the words "Baby Girl" written across the chest in purple letters. Ginny smirked at the cute garment, and helped Hermione into the oversized outfit. Ginny saw no use for Hermione's bra, and decided to take it off to prevent it form becoming a nuisance. Ginny walked over to Hermione's dresser and opened her top drawer. She dropped the bra into the drawer, and then began to chuckle. She thought it was a bit cruel to chuckle, but the sight of Hermione's drawer full of panties amused Ginny. For somebody who was completely diaper dependent, Ginny thought it ironic to see a drawer full of panties. She quickly calmed her amusement, and finished dressing Hermione. She led Hermione to her crib and helped her in. She raised and locked the side of the crib, and waited for the mobile and lullaby to kick in. It did a few seconds later, and Ginny turned to leave the room. As she did, she heard Hermione begin to cry. Ginny sighed and turned to go see what she wanted. Ginny couldn't figure out what was wrong with Hermione. Her diaper was clean, she was sucking on her pacifier, and she was cuddling with her teddy bear. Ginny soon had an idea, however, and summoned Hermione a bottle of warm milk. Ginny offered the baby bottle to Hermione, and she took it with much enthusiasm. The pacifier dropped from her mouth, and she began to suck away at the bottle. When she was done, she popped the pacifier back into her mouth. Ginny released a sigh of relief, and began to leave the room. As she did, Hermione began to whimper. Obviously, Hermione didn't want Ginny to be left out of her sight. Ginny groaned and walked back over to the crib. On her way, she turned on Hermione's nightlight, just in case she was acting like she was afraid of the dark. This didn't calm Hermione's cries, so Ginny walked up to the side of the crib and began to shush the young witch. This was only slightly effective, so Ginny formulated a plan. Ginny was tired, and this act was beginning to wear thin. Ginny dropped the side of the crib, and hopped in. She planned to keep Hermione calm, until she fell asleep. Then, Ginny could leave and go to bed. A few minutes in the crib, and Hermione was as active as ever. Ginny realized that the side of the crib was still down, so she raised it, and unknowingly locked it. The lullaby and mobile activated and entranced Hermione. It didn't seem like Hermione was falling asleep anytime soon, so she laid down next to Hermione. A few minutes later, Ginny fell asleep, just seconds before Hermione did.


	24. Stuck

**Stuck**

Ginny woke up to the sun in her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw that Hermione was sleeping right next to her. Ginny noticed that she had fallen asleep in Hermione's crib. She thought back to the previous night, and remembered helping Hermione try and fall asleep, and must have fallen asleep herself. Ginny stealthily stood up and reached over to the lock that was holding the side of the crib up. Ginny went to pull the looped metal piece from the metal circle, but it wouldn't budge. She tried an 'Alohamora' spell, but it was unsuccessful. Ginny began to realize that the crib must be magically enchanted to prevent it's user from escaping. It most likely was supposed to be used to protect an infant from escaping and hurting itself, but it couldn't tell the difference between an infant and a teenager, so anybody inside would be trapped until somebody let them out. Ginny refused to wait for a moment like that, an instead tried a few other spells to outright destroy the lock. None of them worked, so Ginny decided to try and climb out. It was hard, but eventually, she worked out a system to stabilize herself as she climbed. Unfortunately, as she made it off the ground, the crib beeped and the bars became frictionless. She tried to stay up, but she slid down onto her rear. She tried to climb the bars again, but the now frictionless bars were impossible to use as support. Ginny cursed quietly, and decided to sit down to think about what she could do.

Twenty minute later, Ginny still had no solution to her dilemma. Unfortunately, she had another dilemma to deal with. She needed to go to the bathroom. She had been holding it in since she had woken up, but she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. After another five minutes, she began to look around. She noticed that on the floor was one of Hermione's diapers. It must have fallen out of the package when it was first opened. Ginny realized that if she stuck her hand through the bars of the crib, she might be able to reach it. She put the thought out of her mind. "I'm not a baby she said to herself." After a few more minutes, her bladder was in dire need of release. Ginny decided to weigh her options. She could either lose her dignity by wetting herself, or she could lose her dignity by putting on a diaper and going to the bathroom in that. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. After a few strenuous seconds, Ginny decided that she didn't know how much longer she would be trapped in the crib, so she might as well not be wearing wet pants for the duration of her time trapped in the crib. Ginny sighed and shoved her hand through the bar of the crib. Her wrist quickly followed, and eventually, Ginny's entire arm was through the bars. The tips of her finger could just reach the diaper, but she didn't know if she could reel it in. She grappled with the floor and edge of the diaper for a bit until she moved the diaper just enough to grab it between her index and middle finger. She pulled it forward and pulled her arm from the bars. She felt the diaper in her hands, and was deciding whether or not she should actually use the garment. A twinge from her bladder reminded her that she could only hold it in for another few seconds, and she decided in favor of the diaper.

Ginny unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, along with her underwear, leaving her completely naked from the waist down. As her nudity was exposed, she almost released her bladder, but stopped herself from urinating, noticing that it was harder to hold her bladder now that she was nude. She laid down on the open diaper, and pulled the front across her crotch, noticing that it was harder to diaper herself than it was someone else. She began to tape ths sides up, but her bladder involuntarily released before the diaper was completely taped up. She finished taping up the diaper, and felt the warm liquid relief as it spread across her crotch and get absorbed by the thick diaper. It seemed like forever by the time she actually finished, but as she did, she was finally able to notice what the diaper felt like. She was amazed at how thick it was, and also at how absorbent it was. Her bladder had been as full as it was possible for it to be, but the diaper hadn't leaked, and could still hold some more if she needed it to. Ginny had planned to take off the diaper by the time she had finished, but since it could hold more, she decided to hold on to it, just in case she needed it again.

After another twenty minutes, Ginny still didn't have a clue how to get out of the crib. She was also surprised that she hadn't woken up Hermione with all her noise. She once again tried to undo the lock to the crib, but she was once again unsuccessful. She noted the crinkling of her diaper, and made a mental note to not move as much, so she wouldn't have to be reminded of her wet garment. Ginny began to try to forget her current dilemma, by thinking back to her classes from a few weeks ago. It was then that she remembered a spell from her _Charms_ class. It was called _Distendere Armus._ It allowed ones arms to become as stretchy as rubber. She realized that if she stretched her arms through the bars, and up over the top the crib, she might be able to drop the side of the crib, because the crib might think that she was not in the crib.

"_Distendere Armus_!" She shouted, pointing her wand at her arm. Her arms then flopped onto the bed, as if they had no support. It was similar to what happened to Harry after Professor Lockhart took all the bones out of Harry's arm. She got back to the task at hand, and stretched her arms through the bars. She let her arms go a few feet out, and then turned them back towards the crib. She took one of her super long hands, and grabbed the looped metal piece of the lock. She tried to pull it out of the metal circle, but to her dismay, it wouldn't budge.

"Crap" She shouted.

She covered her mouth, and looked over at Hermione, but the young witch was still asleep. Upon looking over at Hermione, Ginny had another idea. She unstretched her arms, and then undid the spell. She grabbed her wand and wanted to use a spell to slowly and carefully levitate herself over the bars of the crib. Unfortunately, she realized that she wasn't too proficient with the levitation spell, and could easily injure herself. She knew that she had to get out of the crib somehow, but she didn't want to risk killing herself in order to do it. She then realized that she wasn't to proficient with levitating herself, but she could easily levitate someone else. She decided to levitate Hermione out of the crib. She used her wand to lift her right over the side of the crib, and carefully laid her on the floor. Ginny hoped that Hermione would wake up and let Ginny out of the crib. She tried to yell in order to wake Hermione up, but that didn't seem to be working. After another minute of yelling and making other loud sounds, Hermione's eyes opened.

"Thank god" Ginny thought to herself.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up. She opened her mouth, and began to babble, while getting on all fours and beginning to crawl.

"Oh, crap!" Ginny sighed to herself.


	25. An Act?

OMGWTFBBQ!1!1! An update? Yes, it's true. I've haven't forgotten about this story, I just haven't had much free time.

**An Act?**

Ginny shook her head as Hermione crawled across the floor. She was trapped in a crib, wearing a diaper.

"What kind of act is this?" Ginny thought to herself. "Who would fake something like this?"

"Hermione." Ginny said, "It's about time to get rid of the act and get me out of this rib."

Hermione looked at Ginny, drool falling down her chin as she stared.

"This isn't an act, is it?" Ginny said to no one in particular.

Hermione answered with a babble and a loud blurt sound, followed by an unmistakable odor.

"Of course" Ginny thought to herself, dejectedly.

As she said that, Hermione had closed her eyes and fallen asleep on the floor. Ginny sighed and laid on her back, pondering her predicament. Her once warm diaper was becoming cool and clammy, but she couldn't remove it, knowing that she could be in this crib for awhile.

2 hrs later

Ginny looked over to Hermione and saw that she was still napping peacefully. Hermione's messy diaper had smelled up the room a long time ago, and Ginny had begun to ignore it. She felt a twinge in her bladder, and was about ready to release her urine into her now itchy diaper, but stopped. She didn't want to pee the second that she felt she needed to; that would be too babyish. Only a few seconds after the twinge, she felt her bladder reach its limit. She was amazed at how quickly her bladder went from twinge to full. She felt no shame into releasing her bladder into her diaper, feeling relieved as the soreness of a full bladder receded. When she had finished she noticed that her diaper was at the point of leaking, but luckily it was no longer clammy or cold. She knew she needed to get out soon,.or her diaper would leak tremendously. She audibly sighed to herself. As she did, Hermione squirmed a little. Ginny looked over, but it was with false hope, as Hermione's sleeping form only shifted slightly.

A few minutes later, Ginny felt something which made her cringe. The need to relieve her bowels. As much as it would pain her, she refused to use her diapers for a bowel movement, unless she was at risk of death.

Ginny was in a lot of pain right now, trying not to release her bowels. As she was struggling to hold her feces, she heard a sound that might as well have been an angel singing. It was a yawn. She turned to see Hermione yawning and sitting up.

"Why am I not in my crib?" Hermione thought out loud.

"Hermione!" Ginny said.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a confused look in her eyes. "Why are you in my crib, and wearing a wet diaper?"

"No time to explain" Ginny said, sounding urgent. "Just open the crib."

Hermione looked confused, but obliged Ginny. She reached to the top of the side of the crib, and undid the lock. The side fell to the floor, and Ginny scuttled out. Ginny ran for Hermione's bathroom, but misjudged the thickness of her sodden diaper and quickly tripped onto her chest. The shock of the fall caused Ginny to release the contents of her bowels. She could feel the mush spread against her buttocks. Without even bothering to get up, Ginny began to cry. She had just soiled her diaper.


	26. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Hermione looked over at her friend in utter confusion, wondering what had happened to her. Hermione could smell the unmistakable odor of feces in the air. Assuming that the odor was emanating from herself, Hermione walked over to Ginny to see what was wrong. As she bent down to pat her friend on the back, the smell of feces became more intense. Also, she saw a noticeable bulge on the rear of Ginny's diaper.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

The young witch just sniffled out a few more tears, before looking up at Hermione with reddened eyes.

"I can't believe that-that I did that" Ginny managed to stutter.

"It's not your fault" Hermione said, even though she had no idea whether it was or not, having no recollection of any of the events that transpired before a few minutes ago.

"Yes it is" Ginny said, recollecting herself.

"Why don't you go take a shower" Hermione suggested.

"That's a good idea" Ginny said, sniffling a bit.

Ginny grabbed her pants and panties, and led herself into Hermione's private bathroom, noticing the uncomfortable shifting of fecal matter in her diaper. She closed the door to the bathroom, and banished the diaper from her. She cringed at the fact that their was still fecal matter stuck to her rear. She conjured some baby wipes and wiped her buttocks before she entered the shower.

As Ginny showered, Hermione was pondered the current situation. She tried to think about what had happened before her consciousness came flooding back, but all she could manage was a blur of diapers, her crib and Ginny. Hermione wondered why Ginny had been in her crib wearing a diaper in the first place. As she thought this, she noticed her diaper grow damp. She mentally hoped that Ginny would hurry up and get out of the shower, because Hermione now thought the task of changing her diaper was too arduous and complicated for her to complete, even though as recently as a few days ago, she was doing it quite methodically without any help.

Not long later, Hermione's diaper was beginning to become cold and clammy. Hermione didn't want this feeling to last, and soon felt herself audibly whining because the problem wasn't solving itself. After a few more minutes of mild uncomfortableness, Hermione found tears welling up, and begin to stream down her face. She tried to stop it, but she soon found herself crying out loud. She heard the sound of the shower turning off, and Ginny soon exited the bathroom, wearing a towel she hurriedly wrapped around herself. As she hurried over to Hermione, she had to keep the towel from falling off.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Hermione just continued to cry, unsuccessfully trying to tell Ginny what her problem was. Ginny, realizing that she wasn't going to get an answer from Hermione, looked around to see if their was any noticeable problem. She didn't see anything, so she tried asking Hermione again. Once again not receiving an answer, Ginny stuck two fingers into the waistband of Hermione's diaper and noticed that she was indeed wet. Not knowing whether or not this was the problem, Ginny made quick work of changing Hermione, noticing that Hermione's cries had lessened since taking off her wet diaper. After the change was complete, Hermione had calmed down, and Ginny had a chance to ask what had happened.

"I don't know" Hermione said "I just started to cry at the slight discomfort of a wet diaper."

"It's just one thing after another with you isn't it?" Ginny said smiling.

Hermione just laughed and sat up.

"Well, I guess I'm finished taking a shower, so I'm going to go get dressed" Ginny said.

Ginny went into Hermione's bathroom to change into her clothes. When she came out, she sat down next to Hermione with a serious look on her face.

"Hermione, we need to talk" She said, very seriously.


	27. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

"What do we need to talk about?" Hermione said, fearing the answer.

"This baby act of yours isn't an act, is it?" Ginny asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" replied Hermione.

"All the times that you have been acting like a baby. You weren't just playing, were you? You really thought you were a baby." Ginny said.

Hermione fell apart, "It's-it's just happens sometimes! I feel weird and all of a sudden I'm thinking like a baby. Then later, it goes away. Sometimes I remember it, sometimes I don't. Sometimes I even think I'm dreaming!" Hermione cried.

"It's ok" Ginny said comfortingly, patting Hermione's back.

Hermione managed to calm down, since it seemed as if her friend didn't think of her as a freak.

"Do you know why this is happening to you?" Ginny inquired.

"No" Hermione replied, "but promise me you won't tell anybody."

"Ok" Ginny answered. "But don't you think you need some help?"

"Maybe" Hermione replied, "but I can't let anybody find out. I'd half to jump off the top of the castle."

"I understand" Ginny said. "But I'm still concerned"

"I know, and thank you" Hermione replied.

"No problem" Ginny said, smiling.

Hermione smiled, but stopped when she smelled the odor of feces. She smiled and gave Ginny a sly look. "I make poopy" She said, in her cutest baby voice.

Ginny looked shocked for a second, but soon realized it was a joke. Ginny made quick work of changing Hermione and heard Hermione's stomach growling. Hermione's rumbling stomach gave Ginny the idea for the two of them to have some breakfast. Ginny decided that the two of them should just eat up in Hermione's room and not bother with the Dining hall. Ginny transfigured Hermione's small coffee table into a large enough table to eat off of. She conjured up two chairs, but Hermione's was unlike her own. Hers was a padded chair. While Hermione's was a high chair. Ginny thought of it as a joke, but Hermione unexpectedly let Ginny help her into the high chair, as if she had expected it. Ginny decided to go with the flow, and lock the tray to the high chair. After that, she summoned some food for herself and asked Hermione what she wanted to eat.

"Whatever" Hermione said.

Ginny just shrugged and summoned a simple sandwich. Hermione tried to eat it, but it was evident that the small sandwich was too big for her. Ginny sighed and cut it into pieces for her. Hermione tried picking up one of the pieces, but the contents fell all over her, leaving her holding just two pieces of bread. Hermione felt uncontrollable tears forming in her eyes, but Ginny magically cleaned her up and transfigured her sandwich pieces into one bowl of warm soup. Hermione smiled, but saw Ginny once more flick her wand. Hermione looked to see what changed, but at first didn't notice the bib that Ginny had summoned on her chest. It was large enough to reach past her chest. It was purple with an orange border and green text which said "Baby Witch". Under that, was a picture of a stereotypical Halloween witch with a diaper on. Hermione scowled, but Ginny noticed that she didn't take it off. Hermione tried to eat her soup with her plastic clown spoon, but she just spilled the first two spoonfuls on her bib. Ginny sighed and took the spoon from Hermione and began feeding her. Hermione didn't complain and let Ginny feed her. After breakfast, Ginny took Hermione's bib and cleaned her mouth with it. Ginny opened the tray on the high chair and helped Hermione out of it. Ginny noticed that Hermione's diaper was wet, but not wet enough to require an immediate change.

"Now that breakfast is done, you should probably take a shower" Ginny said.

"Ok" Hermione said, walking into her bathroom.

As Hermione went into her bathroom, she noticed that her tub seemed menacingly large. It wasn't, but it just seemed like it. Hermione cautiously walked over to the tub and turned the cold water on. She then turned the warm water on and found a nice balance between the two, but favoring the hot water. Hermione nervously turned the shower knob, but jumped back in fear as the shower head began spraying. She was so frightened that she wet herself. Of course, that could have also been just a coincidence, she thought, knowing that her diaper was slightly wet when she went into her lavatory. Regardless, she was frightened of the showerhead, and quickly turned it off. Hermione decided to take a bath instead and Let the tub fill up to the level she wanted. She turned off the water and took her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra, so all she had to worry about was he diaper. She looked at it for a few seconds and blushed. She walked out of her bathroom and over to Ginny who was sitting in a chair, reading a textbook, Ginny looked up when she heard the door open. She took notice of the topless witch with a diaper wetter than it was a few minutes ago. Hermione sheepishly pointed to the tapes of her diaper, and Ginny, recognizing the problem undid Hermione's diaper tapes and let the soiled garment plop to the floor, leaving Hermione as naked as the day she was, which, when taking into account the wet diaper, didn't seem like that long ago. Hermione, still blushing, scuttled back to the lavatory and closed the door. Relieved that her diaper problem as solved, she sighed and walked over to the tub. She went to get in, but fear overwhelmed her. She tried again, but felt herself getting ready to cry. She sighed and once again left the lavatory. She walked up to Ginny and blushed even stronger.

"Would you mind bathing me?" Hermione said, blushing.

Ginny was only mildly surprised at the request, after having changed the girls diapers for a few days and having just feed her in a high chair.

"Sure, come on" Ginny said.

"Thanks" Said Hermione.

Ginny followed Hermione into the bathroom, getting ready to bathe a girl that was one year her senior.


	28. Bath time

**Bath time**

Ginny held Hermione's hand in order to ease her into the tub. As Hermione sat down, she felt the warm, relaxing water slide around her skin. She sighed in relief, as Ginny grabbed Hermione's loofah and began to lather it up. Ginny took the lathered up bathing tool, and instructed Hermione to lift her arms in the air. Hermione obey, lackadaisically. Ginny noticed this, and summoned a few bath toys to give the bathing girl some fun. Hermione smiled at the bath toys, and grabbed the toy merman, making it dive in out of the tub water. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Ginny scrubbed her armpits. Ginny smiled at the scene of Hermione giggling and holding a bath-toy. As Ginny was finishing the scrub-down, Hermione got a wicked idea through her head. Her hand flew towards the water and let a wave of sudsy water collide with Ginny. The flame-headed girl had an angry look on her face, but her countenance soon changed to one of happiness. Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocket, and used it to continually splash Hermione.

"How about a taste of your own medicine" Ginny said, laughing.

"Oh, ok enough!" Hermione said, between laughs and waves of water.

Ginny laughed and let the torrent die down. "Don't mess with the girl with the wand."

"If I had my wand, I would have washed you back to the troll wars of 1387." Hermione said, triumphantly.

"Stuff it, little girl" Ginny said with a flick of her wand and a muffled incantation.

Hermione then saw something zoom from her room towards her (Ginny never bothered to close the bathroom door). The mysterious object was on a collision course with her mouth, and before she had a chance to move, it went into her mouth. She noticed it was her pacifier, and tried to take it off, but couldn't. Ginny must have jinxed it. Hermione felt relaxed by the pacifier, so she didn't really care if she sucked on it. Satisfied that Hermione would be quiet, Ginny began the task of washing her hair. Hermione's hair was a hard task, but she managed her way through it as Hermione sucked on her pacifier and played with her toy.

After a few more minutes of bathing, Ginny helped Hermione out of the tub, and dried her off with her wand. Ginny led Hermione into her room and onto her changing table that they didn't bother to unconjure. Ginny powdered Hermione's crotch and then grabbed a diaper. The diaper in her hands felt a lot different ever since she had to wear one earlier in the day. She also noticed the diapers lacked a little something, and pondered what that was. After a second or two, an idea came to Ginny and she used a transfiguration spell to transform the boring diaper, into a slightly thicker diaper with a smiling griffin on the front. Their were also a few brooms that would begin to fly around the diaper if it happened to be wet. Ginny was satisfied with her revision, and slid the new garment under Hermione. She taped the sides of the diaper and helped Hermione off of the changing table. She undid the incantation on Hermione's pacifier, but the brunette witch kept sucking anyway. Ginny smiled at the girl, and decided that Hermione could just go around in a diaper for now. Ginny had no plans for either of them to leave her room, and the magic castle was warm enough to allow such a display. Also, it was easier for the tired red head. Hermione walked over to her personal couch, not caring that she was almost naked, and sat down next to it. Ginny yawned and sat down on the couch. She watched as Hermione was fascinated by her own toes, and drifted asleep to this thought.


	29. Lunch

**Lunch**

The sound of bawling woke her up.

"Uggh" was all Ginny was able to say.

She turned and saw that Hermione was crying her eyes out. Ginny sighed and sat up. A quick time check told her that she had been sleeping for about an hour. She stood up slowly and walked over to Hermione. She was about to ask why she was crying, but a stench in the air alerted her to the cause. Ginny sighed once again, and levitated Hermione over to the changing table. She went through the process of changing Hermione's dirty diaper, and noticed that Hermione's tears were subsiding during the change. Ginny helped Hermione off of the changing table, and noticed that it was time for lunch. Ginny helped Hermione into her high chair and summoned up some baby food for her. Hermione didn't seem to mind, so Ginny just tied her bib on, and grabbed her spoon. Hermione seemed to expect what was coming, and just sat in her high chair with her mouth open. Ginny opened the can of baby food and began to feed the young adult. After two cans of food, Ginny gave Hermione a fresh bottle and began to eat the lunch she summoned for herself. It was nothing fancy, just a sandwich, a banana, and a bag of crisps. She finished her lunch just as Hermione had finished her bottle.

Ginny helped Hermione out of her high chair, and wiped her cheeks with her bib. Ginny patted Hermione on the back a few times and listened for Hermione to burp. A few seconds later, Hermione let out a burp. Ginny stopped patting Hermione's back, and used her bib to wipe up the burp remnants from Hermione's mouth. Ginny untied the bib, and banished it away.

"Thanks" Hermione said, not blushing like she usually did. She seemed to have gotten used to the treatment, and was beginning to accept it. Truthfully, Ginny was beginning to get used to it as all. Not long ago, she would be repulsed by the idea of changing her teenage friend's dirty diapers. Now, it seemed like old hat.

Ginny smiled and gave Hermione her pacifier. Hermione greedily snatched her soother, and stuffed it into her mouth, as if she was addicted to it. In truth, she probably was, but what could Ginny do about it? Both her and Hermione knew that there was something wrong with her, but Hermione didn't want anybody to know. It's not as if she could blame her; if she had been in diapers and uncontrollably regressing in behavior, she, too, would probably have the same stance that Hermione did. As she thought about herself in Hermione's positions, she felt a jolt through her system. She looked over at Hermione, sitting on the floor, wearing nothing but a diaper, sucking her pacifier, and playing with her toys very content. Ginny couldn't help but feel envious of the girl, being able to temporarily erase all of her stress for long periods of the time, having somebody do everything for her. Then she remembered the diapers she had worn earlier, and realized that maybe Hermione's problem wasn't to be envied, but not sure if she believed herself. This doubt crept through Ginny's mind as she sat on the couch, deep in thought.

She soon began to do her homework, and pushed the doubt out of her mind, temporarily. A few minutes later, she felt a twinge in her bladder, and got up to use the bathroom. Hermione was still playing with her toy broom, but Ginny didn't know if Hermione was in her regressed state, or just having fun. She didn't want to take the chance of leaving a mental infant alone, even for a few minutes, so she conjured a large changing table and levitated Hermione inside. Hermione looked around at her new surroundings, but soon went back to playing. Ginny made sure that the playpen was locked, and headed for the bathroom. Inside, she sat on the toilet and did her business. As she did, she began to think about Hermione's situation again. She began to think about whether or not Hermione could still use the toilet, even if she could control her bladder and bowels, or had she become too dependent on the diapers. The thought of the diapers stayed in Ginny's mind and this time, she couldn't suppress it. As she flushed, she noticed just how thin her panties actually were.


	30. Preparation

**Preparation**

The thought still nagging on her mind, Ginny left the bathroom and found Hermione still playing in her playpen. Ginny walked over and smiled at the young witch as she was playing with the toy broom. Ginny lowered the side and went inside the playpen. Ginny noticed that the brooms on Hermione's diapers were flying around the surface of the diaper, indicating that she was wet. Ginny helped Hermione out of the playpen and over to the changing table. Ginny made quick work of changing Hermione and helped her back to the playpen, noticing that there was still about two hours until supper. As she went to exit the playpen, Ginny felt a tug on her shirt. She turned around and saw Hermione with one fist wrapped around the fabric of her shirt.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Hermione just whined and kept tugging on Ginny's shirt.

"You don't want me to leave?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head and held firmly onto Ginny's shirt.

"Ok" Ginny said, "I won't leave"

Ginny pulled the side of the playpen up hesitantly, even though she knew that this playpen didn't have a magical lock system. Ginny sat down next to Hermione and picked up one of Hermione's toys. Ginny soon became bored, and just watched Hermione play. Ginny soon became fascinated with the motions of her infantile friend, noticing that Hermione seemed lost in a new reality where the broom she was holding was actually flying. It was quite interesting that something so simple could fascinate Hermione so easily. Ginny seemed to lose track of time as she watched Hermione play with her toys for awhile. Hermione soon became bored with her toys and found that it was more fun to throw them out of the playpen, and then cry until Ginny went and got them for her. After the third time Ginny retrieved the tossed toy, she started to become annoyed. She looked over at Hermione, and saw her giggling.

"You're thinking straight again, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yup" Hermione said, still giggling.

"You're lucky I don't make you swallow this toy" Ginny replied.

Hermione continued to giggle as Ginny walked over and locked the playpen door.

Hermione just huffed and put her pacifier in her mouth, beginning to play with another toy. Ginny walked over to the couch and began to work on her assignments again. She worked tediously for awhile, but soon realized that supper was in 20 minutes. Ginny needed to try to get Hermione to be as normal as possible before then, because they couldn't miss supper in the Great Hall two nights in a row. Ginny dropped the playpen and led Hermione out. She was still dry, so Ginny got one of Hermione's shirts, a pair of pants, and a bra. Ginny helped her into them without any thought of letting Hermione do it herself. She slightly transfigured the pants, so that they would fit over the diaper better. She took the pacifier out Hermione's mouth, and then helped her to stand up.

"Listen, Hermione, I need you to act mature for dinner tonight. You said you wanted your secret to stay safe, right? Well, you know I won't tell anyone, but you need to convince everyone else that you are a normal teenage girl. You need to feed yourself without making a mess, you can't cry at slight annoyances, you can't suck you thumb, and you must make sure to control your bowels. Your diapers can hide the fact that you urinate, but they can't hide the smell of feces, nor hide the bulge a dirty diaper will produce." Ginny said.

"I'll try" Hermione answered.

"Ok" Ginny said, "I won't make you drink at supper, because I don't think you can drink from a glass without spilling all over yourself."

"Ok" Hermione answered, starting to get nervous about the upcoming meal.

The next few minutes were spent with Ginny trying to re-instill teenage habits into Hermione. Ginny had a feeling that this dinner would go less than stellar, but still not too bad. When she believed that everything was ready, she and Hermione began their descent towards the Great Hall.

"Oh yeah, one other thing: If you find yourself becoming lightheaded, or getting a headache, or whatever, make sure to excuse yourself as soon as possible, and head back to your room." Ginny instructed.

"Ok" Hermione said, with an ever increasing dread of what was to come.


	31. The Rotten Fruits of Their Labor

Sorry that it's been so long, but the college application process is a real bitch.

**The Rotten Fruits of Their Labor**

The Great Hall looked quite spectacular tonight, with it's ceiling of calming twilight in direct contrast to the anxiety felt by Hermione and Ginny. Luckily for the two of them, it was still Winter Break, so the Great Hall was relatively empty. Ginny and Hermione both had nervous smiles as they sat down in their seats. Because of the small number of students, there was only one table for everybody, instead of separation by House. More good fortune came in that Hermione and Ginny didn't see anybody that they knew personally. Ginny sighed inwardly at their luck, but couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't be around for long.

"Thank you for joining us girls." Professor McGonagall calmly stated. "We can begin now."

As she finished her words, the table was instantly covered in enough food to feed everybody, even if the Great Hall was at it's usual capacity. Ginny began eating her food, all the while taking glances over at Hermione to make sure she was doing okay. Hermione seemed to be doing fine, even though she needed to restrain herself a few times from eating her mashed potatoes with her hands. About halfway through, everything seemed to be going well. A look of relief passed over Hermione's face, causing Ginny to slightly panic.

"Has she regressed, again?" Ginny thought to herself, nervously.

Hermione then used her right arm to scratch her left shoulder. Ginny sighed, knowing that that was a sign the two devised, so that Ginny could know Hermione's condition. That look of relief must have meant that Hermione had used her diaper. A few minutes later, a similar, yet different look passed over Hermione's face. Ginny once again got nervous, but Hermione was more prompt in her shoulder scratch. Ginny sighed once again, but soon became confused about the face Ginny made. As a few seconds passed, she noticed that a few people were sniffing the air.

"Oh no," Ginny thought to herself, "She didn't"

A few seconds of smelling the air and the embarrassed look on Hermione's face told Ginny that she did.

"No, everything was going fine!" She thought, "I just hope that nobody notices it."

Hermione's face was beet-red, but she still was acting normal. It was soon apparent that she was uncomfortable in her current position, because she was shifting in her seat, and soon a tear came to her eye. Ginny could take no more. She lifted her right hand and pulled on her right earlobe. Hermione noticed it and softly nodded.

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall, but I need to be excused." Hermione said, not waiting for answer.

Hermione walked as quickly as she could without making herself look suspicious or making large strides. She knew that all eyes were on her, but she hoped that it was because of her hasty retreat, and not because of her soiled garment. A few feet before she would be out of view of everybody, she released what she had been able to hold in the first time she soiled herself. It wasn't too much, but it was enough to give her ass a noticeable bulge. She was quite far from the table though, so she hoped nobody could tell the difference. A few second after she turned the corner and out of the Great Hall, the deafening silence seemed to disappear, as she heard a little bit of talking coming from the room that she just left. Tears began pouring out of her eyes, unable to be stopped. She was so embarrassed and she was almost positive that someone had smelt her bowel movement. She began to go back to the common room, but she sat for a few minutes in order to let herself calm down.

She seemed to have calmed down, and tried to stand up. Unfortunately, she found he legs to be wobbly. She knew that this was not good, and that she would have to hurry to the common room. She began to shakily walk up the stairs, but every step up, was a step down for her coordination. Soon, she wasn't sure if it was safe for her to be standing, so she reluctantly sat down on the floor and began to crawl up the stairs. Soon, her mind began to fog up. She tried to fight it, but as she reached the top of the stairs, her mind had almost fallen to the bottom of her mental stairs. She felt the diaper she was wearing was cold, uncomfortable, and on the verge of leaking. She soon forget where it was that she was going, and began to crawl aimlessly down the halls.

Meanwhile, Ginny had to make a fool out of herself too, in order to excuse herself to check on the status of Hermione. She cursed her luck as she trekked up towards the common room, hoping that Hermione made it up without incident.

Hermione's diaper was becoming uncomfortable to the point of tears. For the second time in only a little while, she began to cry. This time though, it was accompanied by wailing. The castle was large enough to prevent those in the Great Hall from hearing her, but it was ear-piercing none-the-less.

Having gone to the common room, and not finding Hermione anywhere, Ginny began to get nervous. The castle was enormous, and very dangerous, whether your mind was that of a teenager or a toddler. As she walked down an unfamiliar hallway, a faint sound reached her ears. It almost sounded like crying. Ginny sprinted in the direction it was coming from, noticing that it was getting louder and confirming her guess about the crying. It wasn't long before she found Hermione on her back, still crying her eyes out.

"Come on, Hermione" Ginny said.

The young witch continued to bawl, however, and Ginny found that she wouldn't calm down. Ginny soon became nervous that supper would be finished soon, and the few students would enter into earshot of Hermione's crying. Ginny knew that the problem was Hermione's diaper and realized that she would have to change her here if she hoped to get her back to the common room. Ginny conjured a diaper, wipes and powder, and began the all-to-familiar task of changing her friend's diaper. Her heart was beating quickly, due to her paranoia of being caught by some returning to their common room. Ginny finished the diaper change, and banished all the trash and unneeded items. After doing so, she tried to help Hermione to her feet, but she refused to sit up. Ginny sighed and began a levitation spell to "carry" Hermione up to the common room. As soon as Hermione got a few feet off the ground, she began to thrash and panic. Ginny, knowing she couldn't stop her from thrashing, knew the dangers of trying to lift an unstable object. She didn't want to risk injury to Hermione, so she set her on the floor. She enchanted her arms to increase her strength, and lifted Hermione, one hand under her rear, and the other across her back. Hermione's legs were wrapped around Ginny's waist while her arms were wrapped around Ginny's neck. Ginny sighed, knowing deep down that she expected something like this to happen.


	32. An Unfamiliar Feeling

**An Unfamiliar Feeling**

On the way back to the common room, Ginny noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep. Ginny was making sure to use some lesser known hallways, in order to avoid being seen by anybody. After many minutes of traversing, Ginny found herself in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Incantation" Ginny quietly stated.

The Fat Lady gave a confused look, but swung open anyway. Ginny took a quick glance to see if anybody was in the common room. Like she expected, she didn't see anybody, so she quickly went in. She led Hermione to her room and laid her in her crib. Ginny's arms were fatigued, but she was wide awake, her nerves still shaken after the dinner debacle. She sat down in a chair and let out a sigh of relief, her nerves only somewhat loosening. As she did, she felt the familiar feeling of the need to pee. She stood up and began walking to the bathroom. She stopped herself before taking more than two steps. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Hermione's diaper stack.

"What if I just...No, I won't" Ginny said to herself, still unsure. "No. I don't need them; only Hermione does."

Even as she tried to put her foot down on this matter, she still felt compelled.

"Hermione just seems so happy most of the time" She thought, "And it's only one."

Ginny walked over to the stack and slowly grabbed one of the diapers from the stack. She undid it, and once again noticed the worlds of difference between holding one to change someone else and holding one to put on herself. It was as if all the nerves in her hand had been powered up to point of super recognition of all the subtle nuances in the fabric of the garment. Ginny glanced at Hermione and saw her sleeping peacefully. Ginny quietly walked a few steps and sat on the floor. She went to remove her pants, but something stopped her. She noticed Hermione's changing table. She walked over to it, noticing that the urge to urinate had now become an urgent need. She hopped onto the changing table and laid down, noticing the soft cushion on the table. She removed her pants and underwear, still nervous that Hermione would wake up. She grabbed the diaper and slid it under her butt. Then, with some quick thinking, she grabbed the baby powder and powdered her crotch. She then lifted the front of the diaper over her groin and taped it up. She sat up, once again reveling in the mysterious feeling. She hopped off of the changing table and was reminded of her need to relieve herself. She decided she wasn't ready to pee yet, and decided to hold it in until she was ready. Making sure to remember where she left her pants, she sat down on the floor, before crawling over to Hermione's crib. On the table to the side of the crib was Hermione's stash of pacifiers. Ginny grabbed one of the soothers and cleaned it with her wand. She stuck it in her mouth and began to suck on it. It took her a few seconds to get the mechanics down, but once she did, it felt natural. Ginny, now content in her situation, tried to relax her bladder. Her mind had a reluctance to do so, but the need to go outweighed that reluctance, and soon her bladder released. She felt the warm liquid emanate from the front of her diaper, and stared at the wall contentedly. As she felt herself stop urinating, she reveled in the feeling of her wet diaper. She decided that she didn't need to be changed immediately, so she began to crawl again. After a few minutes, she grabbed one of Hermione's bottles, cleaned the nipple, and filled it with milk. She crawled over to Hermione's couch, sat down, and spit the pacifier into her hand. She stuck the bottle in and began to drink her milk. She felt a little tired, so she laid down as she continued to suck. It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep, still not wearing any pants.

She woke up with the bottle laying next to her open mouth, a line of drool still suspended between the two. It took a few seconds for her mind to get readjusted with the world around her, but when she did, she noticed that her diaper was less comfortable and more itchy. The thought of her diaper caused her to sit up suddenly. She looked over at the crib, and saw that Hermione was still snoozing away. She sighed in relief.

"I guess I didn't sleep for too long" She thought to herself.

She didn't know what time it was when she fell asleep, but it couldn't have been more than an hour or two. She walked, not crawled, over to the changing table and hopped up. She undid the tapes of the diaper, on which the brooms were zooming around, and slid it out from under her. She balled it up and put it aside to throw it out later. She grabbed a few baby wipes, wiped down her private area, and placed the wipe next to her used diaper. As she sat naked, she pondered her choice of underwear. She decided that Hermione was known for being able to sleep for long periods of time, and chose a diaper. She went through the process of changing herself, and then hopped off the changing table. She put her pants on, just in case, and walked over to the couch. Her nap had somewhat reinvigorated her, so she decided to work on some of her assignments that she had been putting off.

She had been working for about thirty minutes when she noticed the feeling of a different bodily function that needed attending to. She remembered the earlier embarrassment and shame at the feeling of the last time she soiled her diaper. She decided against using the diaper for her bowel movement, and relieved herself in the lavatory.

When she came out of the bathroom, she felt fatigue begin to set in again. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She picked her/Hermione's pacifier up off of the floor and cleaned it. She popped it in her mouth, not thinking about the consequences, and laid on the couch, conjuring a blanket. She fell into a dreamless sleep just seconds later.


	33. Shopping

**Shopping**

Groggily, Ginny awoke from her short nap, Hermione still snoozing away in her crib. Ginny looked at her diaper, ashamed at her actions of earlier.

"It's not normal to voluntarily wear a diaper," Ginny stated to herself. "Hermione needs to wear them, I don't."

She took the one she was wearing off, and threw it into the trash. She then changed herself back into her regular underwear, and yawned loudly. The sunlight streaming through the windows told her that it was morning. Christmas was the day after tomorrow, and she still hadn't gotten anything yet. She didn't know when she would ever have the chance of getting gifts since she had to take care of Hermione. Even if she would be in her "right mind" after she awoke, she couldn't run the risk of taking her with her, just in case her mind had one of it's "hiccups," so to speak. But she couldn't leave her here for the same reason.

A yawn interrupted her thoughts. Ginny turned and saw Hermione stretch her arms out and continue with her yawn. As she finished, Ginny walked over to the crib. She looked inside and smiled at Hermione, wondering what type of response she would receive in return. Hermione smiled back at her in a way that told Ginny that she was currently lucid. Ginny dropped the side of the crib, and helped her friend out. Instead of merely asking her if she was wet, Ginny checked with two of her fingers, as had become custom, and confirmed the need to change Hermione.

"Come on, let's get you changed," Ginny said, helping her friend on the changing table.

Ginny went through the task of changing Hermione's diaper, which had become nothing out of the ordinary by now. As she finished, Hermione thanked her and hopped off the table.

"So, Hermione. I was thinking," Ginny began. "It's getting closer to Christmas, and I need to buy gifts."

"Well, okay. Let's go today." Hermione replied.

"Well, you see, the thing is, with your condition, I'm not sure I could trust you to stay 'you'." Ginny said.

"Oh," Hermione said, losing her happy mood.

"Also, I can't just leave you here alone just in case you go back to being baby Hermione." Ginny said, hoping she wasn't hurting the feelings of her friend.

"Please Ginny," Hermione pleaded "I need to get gifts, too. I promise I'll be fine."

Ginny wasn't too sure, especially since she was already somewhat whiney.

"Ok, fine" Ginny said, relenting. "I hope I won't regret this."

Hermione instantly smiled and rushed to her dresser. She grabbed some clothes and began to change out of yesterday's clothes. Ginny was happy to notice that she not only clothed herself, she did a good job of it. Ginny then left for her room to get changed herself. When she came back Hermione seemed to be waiting for her like an eager child.

"Are we ready, yet?" Hermione blurted out.

"Not yet," Ginny laughed.

Ginny then walked over to Hermione's changing table and grabbed a few diapers from the drawers. She also grabbed the box of wipes and the bottle of baby powder. Ginny put them all in her purse, despite the fact that the purse was about the size of her head. Of course, being a witch meant that the laws of physics were broken without much consequence. In actuality that purse could hold the volume of Hermione's room. Ginny made sure she had some money with her before she left, and reminded Hermione not to forget her's. They left the common room a few minutes later.

The only place for them to shop was Hogsmeade, so they headed there. The castle was empty for the most part, except for Peeves. When the two saw him in the distance, they made a beeline for an alternate hallway. It would take them longer, but as long they avoided Peeves, they didn't mind. As they reached the entrance to the castle, they could feel the cold through the small crack between the doors. Ginny opened the left door and they both felt the blast of cold wind assault them. They knew that the walk to Hogsmeade would be uncomfortable, but the weather wouldn't postpone itself until the holidays were over, so they knew they had to do it. It seemed that the initial blast of cold air was the worst, because they soon got used to it. Both decided that the first thing they would do when they entered town was stop at "The Three Broomsticks" for a glass of warm butterbeer.

The early morning sun did nothing to the cold chill hanging in the air. As they walked, the two were pretty silent. It took a good while, but the two girls eventually reached the entrance to Hogsmeade. Both smiled at the familiar sign hanging over the entrance, covered in chimerical beasts that were wondrous to behold. The two girls looked at each other and entered the small town. They headed for "The Three Broomsticks", noting all of the places they wanted to shop at after they were finished. They walked until they saw the familiar sight of the building. They entered the pub and looked at how empty it was. Besides them, there were only four other customers. Ginny and Hermione each ordered a butterbeer. Ginny was nervous about giving Hermione one, due to the fact that it was slightly alcoholic. She was unsure how Hermione's fragile mind would be affected by alcohol.

As they drank, Hermione seemed fine, so Ginny stopped worrying. They drank and talked about what gifts they were going to get for their friends and family. Each had a very good idea what they wanted to get the other, but of course, neither mentioned it. The two finished their butterbeer and paid their bill. As they walked out the door and into the cold, they decided on their first stop. After taking only a few steps, Hermione stopped for a few seconds and blushed.

"Already?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, still blushing.

"Ok, follow me," Ginny said, thinking about a place she could privately change her friend.

She wouldn't admit that the warm wetness in her diaper felt good in the cold air, so she followed Ginny, still blushing.


	34. Antiquing

**Antiquing**

At first, Hermione's wet diaper had felt good in the bitter cold, but the warmth soon turned into cold, and caused her diaper to be horribly itchy. Ginny was currently looking for a place to change Hermione that would offer the two some much needed privacy. She settled on a small place that looked empty. The writing on the sign had aged severely, leaving not enough to even determine a name for the shop. Although the sign was decaying, the rest of the shop still looked quite nice, despite its lack of customers. Ginny pulled Hermione over to the shop and opened the door. The door creaked horribly as it opened, making both girls wince.

Inside, the shop was quite nice. It seemed to be some type of trinket or antique shop, judging by the elegant items on display. The witch behind the counter of the shop was very short, and had a wart-filled face that made her look like a toad.

"Can I 'elp you girls," The woman said, in a raspy voice that befitted her toad-like appearance.

"May we use your restroom?" Ginny said, putting on the most polite smile she could muster.

"Sorry, girls. Payin' customers only," She said, becoming visibly bored.

"Oh, uh, Ok, I guess we'll look around," Ginny said, noticing a few nice things.

"Whatever, jist remember, ya break it, ya buy it" The shop-owner replied, sitting in her small chair.

The policy of the toad-woman was almost tested soon after Ginny picked up a pretty glass object and looked down at it's price. Ginny dropped the object in her shocked state, but prevented it from hitting te ground with a quick smell. Hermione was on the other end of the store, looking for something for Ginny. Unsatisfied with the trinkets on the table she was looking at, she moved to the next one. A vial with a strange orange liquid caught her eye and she looked for any indication of what it was. She saw a small, elegant carving on the cap of the lid that was slightly troublesome due to its size. She eventually managed to decipher the letters on the vial, realizing it was not English or any language that used the Roman Alphabet.

"Συγκεντρωμένα δάκρυα ενός ροπάλου" Read the strange vial.

Hermione had no idea what it said, or even what language it was, so she put it back carefully, just in case. Immediately after, her eyes met with something else she found to be quite beautiful. It was a small golden necklace with orange jewels arranged in a circle. According to the label under it, the gems would change color and formation at random intervals. As she finished reading the label, the circular formation of orange gems shifted to form a blue snowflake-like formation. Hermione knew that this was the thing to get Ginny, no doubt about it. Hermione thought the price was a bit steep, but it was well within her Christmas budget, so she quickly scooped it up, noticing Ginny distracted at the other end of the store. She sneaked over to the toad-woman, who seemed to have fallen asleep in her stool. As she reached the counter, her diaper began to itch even worse. She hoped she didn't have a diaper rash, but she knew she had to hurry and get changed.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Hermione whispered, trying not to get Ginny's attention.

The toad-woman let out a loud snore in response, and Hermione had to stifle a laugh at the snore, which almost sounded like a croak. Ginny seemed to distracted to care, and continued browsing. Hermione gently nudged the woman, rousing her from her nap.

"Can I 'elp ya, dear," The shopkeep asked.

"I like to purchase this," Hermione replied.

The owner looked down at the necklace. "That'll be ten galleons, dear" She said.

Hermione handed over the large, gold coins and grabbed the newly bagged necklace.

"May I use the bathroom now, Ma'am?" Hermione asked.

"In the back," The woman replied, giving a lazy gesture to the back of the shop.

"Hey, Ginny we can use the restroom, now" Hermione stated, holding up her packaged gift.

"What did you buy?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tell you, duh," Hermione replied.

"Well, now I'm interested." Ginny said.

Hermione pointed Ginny in the direction of the bathroom and the two girls trotted over.

"Not so fast," The toad-woman said, pointing to Hermione, "Only dat one gets to use da restroom,"

"Please, Ma'am," Ginny pleaded.

"Sorry, Red, if you want to use it, ya gotta buy someting," Toad-woman responded.

"But-" Ginny began, before being cut-off by Hermione.

"It's Okay, Ginny, I'll be fine by myself," Hermione said, becoming embarrassed.

"Well, okay," Ginny replied, not entirely sure.

Ginny discreetly pulled a new diaper and the supplies out of her purse and handed them over to Hermione.

As Hermione entered the lavatory to change herself, Ginny decided to look at stuff she missed before. It wasn't long before she found the vial that captivated Hermione. It didn't take her long before she found the inscription on the cap. She recognized the language as Greek from her studies. She wasn't that good at translating it into English, but she could make out the words "Concentrated" and "tears". She couldn't make out the last word, but became bored with the vial and put it down.

As she did, she heard the restroom door open, and reveal Hermione, looking embarrassed.

"Did it go okay?," Ginny asked.

"I think so," Hermione replied.

Ginny darted her eyes over to toad-woman, and saw her once again napping. Ginny tugged Hermione, and they both hid behind a bookshelf, out of sight. Hermione gave Ginny the wipes and powder, as Ginny opened her purse. After that was taken care of, Ginny once again darted her eyes around, and then swiftly pulled Hermione's pants down to her knees. After a short glance, Ginny determined that the diaper was on satisfactorily, but wouldn't be able to take more than an averaged sized wetting. Knowing that the garment could not be fixed now, she quickly pulled up the trousers of the blushing witch. The two quickly scuffled out from behind the bookshelf and headed for the door, thanking the toad-woman as they went. All they got for a response was another snore/croak. The two girls couldn't stifle their laughter as they headed into the cold.


	35. Yuletide Preparations

**Yuletide Preparations**

Once the girls left the antique shop, they headed for a few other shops, able to help each other pick out gifts for their friends. Ginny waited for a moment when Hermione was busy, and bought her her gift. It was a pacifier that would give its "user" happy dreams if they sucked on it while they were sleeping. Ginny made sure that it wasn't spell-proof before she purchased it, because she knew she would have to slightly enlarge it to fit Hermione better.

Soon after, they checked over their list, and determined that they had finished shopping. It was getting late, so they decided to go back to the castle. The wind had died down, but the proximity to sunset had caused the temperature to drop a bit. About halfway back, Hermione began complaining about a dull headache. Ginny sighed, and hastened her pace. The duo eventually reached the castle and headed towards the obscure hallways. Halfway back to the common room, Hermione fell on to her hands and knees, but still tried to keep pace with Ginny. Ginny stopped and sighed, before using another arm enhancement spell, and lifting up Hermione. The gifts safely in Ginny's purse, Ginny carried Hermione back to the common room, looking cautiously around every corner and corridor along the way. Once they reached Hermione's bedroom, Ginny placed Hermione on the floor, not sure of her current status.

"You okay, Hermione?", Ginny asked.

"Me fine", Hermione said, before clasping her hands over her mouth.

Before Ginny could comment, Hermione began babbling.

"Err, Hermione, you there?", Ginny asked.

One look at Hermione's eyes told Ginny that she had reverted to her infantile state. As if to confirm this, Hermione stuck her thumb in her mouth, and fell onto her back. Seconds later, she dozed off.

"Well, at least she lasted till we got back...", Ginny mumbled to no one in particular.

Ginny lifted the girl with her still enhanced arms, and laid her in her crib. After doing so, she raised the side and locked it in place. Returning her arms to their normal state, she sat at the table, and took the gifts she purchased out of her purse. Using a few quick spells, she wrapped each of them, and placed them back into her purse. She pondered about wrapping Hermione's gifts, but she didn't want to accidentally see what her own gift was. With a realization, she reached into her bag, and pulled out her gift to Hermione. She quietly unwrapped it, and pulled it out. Using a spell, she slightly enlarged it, in order for it to fit Hermione better.

"Almost forgot about that...", she said to herself, laughing.

After satisfied with it's size, she re-wrapped it, and placed it back into her bag. After a bit of thinking, she conjured up a box of Christmas decorations, for the two to hang up later. She looked at the time, and decided that she had time to rest before supper. She walked over to the couch, and laid down, closing her eyes. Before she even had the chance to think, she was interrupted by a cry. She sighed inwardly, and walked over to the crib. Hermione was indeed crying, no lucidity apparent in her eyes. Ginny lowered the bars of the crib, and re-enhanced her arms. She quickly checked Hermione's diaper, and then lifted her into the air. Laying her on the changing table, she made quick work of changing Hermione's wet diaper, causing her to calm down.

After Hermione had calmed down, she quickly dozed off again. Ginny took no time in placing her back into her crib, and locking the side back into place. That being done, Ginny yawned, and plopped down onto the couch. She too, dozed off quickly.

A beam of light had taken it upon itself to wake Ginny up the next morning. Ginny mumbled incoherently, and saw Hermione was still sound asleep. Yawning, she stood up from the couch, and prodded the sleeping Hermione. Hermione rubbed her eye, and babbled incoherently behind her thumb.

"Good morning," she repeated, this time making sure to remove her thumb.

"Morning," Ginny replied.

Ginny didn't even bother asking Hermione, or checking, she just assumed her diaper was wet, since it had been every morning so far. Ginny quickly changed her into a new one, and helped her into some fresh clothes for the day.

"Christmas is tomorrow, so we need to decorate, and you still need to wrap your presents," Ginny reminded Hermione.

"Oh, right," Hermione responded, still half-asleep.

"You can wrap your gifts, while I go get some breakfast," Ginny stated, "You want anything?"

"No thanks," Hermione replied.

Ginny left the room, heading for the Great Hall, while Hermione sat at the small table, and pulled out her presents. She only used her wand to help somewhat, preferring not to rely on magic to wrap her gifts. She wrapped Ginny's gift in the special purple wrapping paper she bought, which was fraught in designs which spiraled around the plane of the paper. It was the only magic wrapping paper she possessed, and wanted only to use it for Ginny's gift. After wrapping all of her presents, she relaxed onto the couch, and sucked on her pacifier.

About a quarter of an hour later, Ginny returned from breakfast. She saw Hermione on the couch, and saw that all the gifts were already wrapped. She looked at the box of decorations, and noticed that they were untouched.

"Perhaps we should start with the decorations?" Ginny said.

"Um, sure," Hermione answered.

Hermione sat up, and walked over to the box of decorations, and opened it. Somehow, she wasn't too surprised to notice that the box held much more than one would think just by looking at. The box was filled with strings of garland, lights, ribbons, and many more Christmas items. Hermione had no idea where to begin, but Ginny solved that problem by pulling out a gold strand of garland, and using magic to invisibly string it over the doorway.

For the rest of the day, the two strung up decoration after decoration, Hermione preferring to do so without the use of magic, with a few breaks here and there for food or diaper changes. As the day closed, the box emptied, and the two yawned. Eager for the events of tomorrow, the two decided to hit the hay earlier than normal. Ginny helped Hermione into her crib, and then reclined onto the couch. They both drifted off to sleep thinking of the day to come.


End file.
